Escape to the enemy  Love knows no side
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: HPLV what happens when Voldemort breaks in at the Dursley's to find out that Harry is ready to die by his wand and sees the horrible situation he is in? warnings: slash, OOC-ness, adopted from elfinmyth
1. Preview

**Name:** Escape to the enemy - Love knows no side

**Summary:** HPLV what happens when Voldemort breaks in at the Dursleys to find out that Harry is ready to die by his wand and sees the horrible situation he is in?

**Warnings:** slash, OOC-ness, Dumbledore!bashing, Harry!Dark

****Spoilers: ****with you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Pairing: **HP/LV

**Adopted from: **Elfinmyth

**Beta: **Charmedbaby21894 (being betayed)

**Rated:** T (at least for now)

**Preview:**

"Boy! There's someone for you! Probably one of those freaks of _your kind_, considering how he looks!" he sneered.

...

When he stood in the doorway of the living room, his eyes met a crimson gaze.

...

"You've come to kill me then?"

...

"What did you think? That I was living a spoiled and luxurious life here?"

...

"Hell, maybe it tickles. Would be a diversion at least."

...

"Are you mocking me Potter?"

...

He was broken off when their mouths crashed together at sudden.

**A/N:** this is only a preview, the first chapter is being betayed

this is just a few sentences of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 1  The Visit

**Summary:** What happens when Voldemort breaks in at the Dursley's to find out that Harry is ready to die by his wand and sees the horrible situation he is in?

**Spoilers: **with you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes and the plot belong to Elfinmyth

**Adopted from: **Elfinmyth

**Beta: **Charmedbaby21894

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter: **slash, mention of torture, Dumbledore!bashing, swear-language, slight depression

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,839

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

Thoughts transmission

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**–The Visit–**

He was lying on his bed, trying not to move, as that would make the pain increase.

His back was slashed open. Again. New wounds ripping open the old scars.

Merlin it hurts.

Every time, every night again, everything that went wrong on a day, things that were his fault of course. He had stopped asking why a long time ago; since he knew that he wouldn't get an answer anyway. He didn't care anymore, about anything. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Why isn't Dumbledore doing something about it? He knows bloody well what's going on, considering that half the order's spying on me. But not now… The squib has gone shopping…

'Together with those fucking cats of hers. Bet they're spying on me as well from time to time. Why do they even bother? It's not like they're going to do anything to my situation.'

He groaned. After summer, he had to go back again. Follow lessons he didn't need, since he had studied every subject in the library he could find, to escape from his so-called 'friends' who expected him to act all lovey-dovey as the boy-who-will-save-everyone-from-the-mean-evil-wizard.

Pathetic

He couldn't even save himself from the Dursleys' beatings. How should he save the wizard world then?

'Die. I just want to die.'

Did that make him weak?

He heard a vague ringing which pulled him back into consciousness again. The doorbell perhaps. There were voices and suddenly, someone walked up the stairs. Or rather say stamped, making the poor steps crack and sight under the heavy load.

Vernon, great. Didn't he beat me up enough for tonight already?

"Boy! There's someone for you! Probably one of those freaks of _your kind_, considering how he looks!" he sneered.

"Get up. Now! Or I'll throw you off of the stairs myself!" his uncle shouted.

Harry got up quickly, despite his pain and threw a sweater over his head, knowing that his uncle would keep that promise. He had been thrown downstairs often enough.

When he stood in the doorway of the living room, his eyes met a crimson gaze. Strange. He should be surprised, right?

"Hello Harry" Voldemort said in a high cold voice.

Another wave of pain coursed through his body and he had to grab the door frame to keep standing straight.

"You've come to kill me then?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. Why did the boy sound so… so _relieved_? He should be terrified, at least. But Harry hadn't even drawn his wand. He just stood there. Waiting, although he noticed how the boy was clutching the door frame. He looked at Harry.

'Beautiful' was his first thought.

He mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he doing? He had come here to kill. Not to stare and think how beautiful his nemesis was. Really, what was he thinking?

'And yet, those eyes, those emerald eyes. Although they no longer sparkle with confidence.'

He inwardly sighted and let out a soft hiss.

"Why do you sound like you _want_ me to kill you?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't noticed his tone, but now he thought about it, he actually had sounded like: Oh my God! Finally! Kill me, please, kill me!

"I don't know, because I see no reason to stay alive anymore I guess."

Voldemort frowned.

"And what about dear Dumbledore' _great_ plan on killing me and save the order a lot of trouble? I bet he would _love_ to see his hero save the day and then run off with the glory." He said sarcastically

"Fuck Dumbledore and his Order. Damn all of them. They don't care about me. Only about the boy-who-lived." He mumbled grimly. "And why are we having this conversation anyway? Just hurry up and get on with it."

Voldemort was confused. Yes. Why didn't he kill the boy? It had taken him months to find a way to break down the wards around the house. And now, he really didn't want to kill Harry while he had the opportunity. But before he could say anything, a voice shouted:

"Boy! Come and serve dinner. NOW!"

Harry got a frightened look in his eyes and turned around while starting to walk towards the kitchen. But he halted when Voldemort spat:

"Why are you running for a bunch of filthy Muggles? Really Potter. A wizard like you shouldn't fall so low."

Harry hesitated, but hurried to the kitchen anyway when Vernon shouted again, adding how he would dig his knife into Harry's arm a couple of times if he wasn't quick enough. When Harry returned to the room, Voldemort hissed:

"So the light's hero has become the house-elf from a couple of fat Muggles? Why do you listen to them? They are just empty threats!"

To his surprise, Harry suddenly got a fury in his eyes, strode to Voldemort and roughly pulled up his sleeve, showing his arm full of scars, bruises and cuts.

"Oh? Do you call _these_ empty threats? I've been hit and cut with _everything_ in this house that could cause me pain. Fists, baseball bats, knifes, I have had tables and chairs thrown at me, squishing me so I couldn't walk for weeks!"

Voldemort was speechless for the first time in his life. OK, he hadn't expected Harry to lay down on a sofa everyday while being served with food by his muggle family, crawling at Harry's feet, but this? But Harry wasn't done yet with his speech.

"When I was twelve my uncle hunted me through the house with his chainsaw because I accidentally dropped an egg on the kitchen floor! What did you think? That I was living a spoiled and luxurious life here?"

'Morgana, he has it even worse than I had in the orphanage. And I thought my life had been a living hell there.'

He clenched his jaw. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden urge to make them pay very, very badly for what they had done to Harry. How ironic. He had been the cause for the boy to end up here. If he hadn't killed Harry's parents…

"I… don't know what else to say then… I understand you. I've been through something similar."

"Yes, I know. The orphanage, right? I figured you wouldn't have had it nice there either."

"Wait a minute; how the hell do you know of my childhood?"

"Dumbledore of course. He insisted on giving me 'lessons' which included looking at memories of your childhood. But he didn't do anything about that either, did he? Even then, he didn't want you to stay at Hogwarts during the summer."

Voldemort growled.

'That old coot! He had no right at all to do that!'

He chuckled, which caused Harry to give him a weird look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I just wondered why we are still in the same room, alive and not even fighting, but instead speaking ill of the old goat. I think it's rather amusing"

"Yes, for that, you still haven't answered my question why you aren't shouting an Avada Kedavra on me or a crucio or so." Harry said.

Voldemort arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want me too? The crucio I mean, you've already made perfectly clear that you want to die."

"Uhm. I'd rather not you crucioing me, although it probably won't be any different than the Dursleys' beatings."

He shot Voldemort a grin.

"Hell, maybe it tickles. Would be a diversion at least."

"Well. Let me make clear, a crucio certainly does **not** tickle. No matter how you are used to pain. And yes, I'm speaking from personal experience."

"Who dared to crucio the evil dark lord then?"

"Are you mocking me Potter?" in a voice that could've made ice freeze. "I think you are forgetting that I'm the one holding a wand here."

"Well yes, but it's not like I have anything to lose, have I? The worse you can do is kill me, and, as you've noticed, I really don't mind that. The question is why you haven't done that already."

"Believe me" the Dark Lord said evilly. "I can do a lot worse things than that. And do you really want to know why I haven't killed you yet? You want to know?"

He stood up, towering above the teen, who took a step back in reflex.

'Well, I haven't got anything to lose either right?'

He took a large step forward and caught the boy's wrist which made Harry fall backwards. However, before he hit the ground, Voldemort grabbed his back and pushed him against the wall. Suddenly he saw panic in the teen's eyes, which turned to confusing when he suddenly brushed his lips against Harry's.

"Wha…?"

He was broken off when their mouths crashed together at sudden. Firstly, Harry began to struggle, but then realized that he actually… _liked_ it. He stopped his attempts to break free and instead kissed back with force. When he felt that the wizard had released his arms which had been pinned above his head, he threw them around Voldemort's neck, deepening the kiss.

'Damn, why does this feel so good? I shouldn't be doing this, I should either kill him or be killed by him, so why? Is he playing a game with me?'

The rest of his thoughts were washed away as a feeling of pure happiness tingled through his whole being. It felt like they were standing there for ages, when a sudden "EEEP!" made them return to the real world, only to find Dudley standing in the doorway.

"Oh great. Dudley."

They broke apart, but before Voldemort could grab his wand to curse the fat boy, he had already run of, shouting:

"Mummy, Daddy! Look what the Freak is doing!"

Harry groaned while resting his head against the Dark Lords chest

"That's gonna be another beating of a few hours."

Voldemort glanced at him.

'What was that boy thinking? That I had kissed him for nothing?'

"Harry, you don't really think I'm letting you stay here with those people, do you?"

Harry looked at him, surprised. He actually had thought Voldemort was just playing with him before slaughtering him, but the older man really seemed sincere. He wondered if… no way, everyone knew that the Dark Lord didn't care about anyone but himself. At least, that was what Dumbledore always said… Harry frowned. But Dumbledore wasn't really trustworthy now was he?

"You're not? I actually had expected you to."

Voldemort huffed. "No, I'm not. Now, go upstairs and pack your stuff. The rest of the summer, you can stay at my manor."

Harry turned and ran up the stairs, just in time, because he saw aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon entering the living room when he took his last step to reach his room. They looked absolutely furious. He guessed that Dudley told them and they probably thought he was now more freakish than ever. He smiled and wondered what Voldemort would do to them. Well. It didn't matter anymore. He would never come back here. Ever.

(Tbc)

* * *

><p>This chapter and all the ones until chapter VIII belong to Elfinmyth<p>

I'm only re-uploading it and then continuing it

Please review

Isys


	3. Chapter 2 Killing Dursleys, A New Home

**Summary:** What happens when Voldemort breaks in at the Dursley's to find out that Harry is ready to die by his wand and sees the horrible situation he is in?

**Spoilers: **with you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes and the plot belong to Elfinmyth

**Adopted from: **Elfinmyth

**Beta: **Charmedbaby21894

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter: **slash, mention of torture, Dumbledore!bashing, swear-language, slight depression

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,333

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

Thoughts transmission

_Letter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

–**Killing Dursleys, a New Home–**

Voldemort was standing in the living room, playing with his wand, when he suddenly heard a noise as if ten elephants ran through the house.

'Well. That must be Harry's family again. Now, what should I do with them? They need to suffer. A lot… Especially that fat whale that pretends to be a human.'

A few spells already welled up in his mind. But first, he decided, he should have a nice little talk with them. He calmly walked inside, waiting to be noticed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING IN MY HOUSE?" shouted Vernon, spit flying everywhere.

"Well, I'm here for Harry, and technically this is _his_ house too." he said coldly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT?"

Voldemort got a grin on his face. Of course they didn't know who he was. If they did, they would be crouching on the ground asking for forgiveness and begging him to not kill them.

He wondered if they even knew his name. He thought they did. Petunia surely must know who killed her sister. He would find out soon enough.

"They call me either You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the Dark Lord, but as you have no idea what I mean with that with your little brains, I guess we throw all the formalities aside. I am Lord Voldemort."

His mouth twitched when he saw Vernon going from red to purple to end up with a strange pale grey-like color. Then, Petunia spoke for the first time, as if she had seen a ghost.

"You, you… are you the one who killed… _her_?"

He cocked an eyebrow. She spoke like she had to draw out the little word _her_ out of her mouth, laying as much hate and despise in it as she could. 'Morgana, did their wizard-hate go so far she didn't even speak of her sister? Filthy Muggles.'

"Yes. And now you know you are going to be killed too."

He raised his wand and let his dark magic surround him. They started running away, but he blocked the doorway with a swirling pool of black flames.

"Well. I am going to enjoy this," he said above their panicked screams, and he hissed some spells in Parseltongue.

–EttELKnS–

In his room. Harry had already packed most of his stuff, but he wondered what to do with all his school things. He hadn't decided yet if he would go back or not. He didn't want to go and hear all the stupid lies and excuses from the headmaster, or try to escape all his 'friends', but on the other hand, he did want to know what was all going on. Besides, he still needed to know what Dumbledore was up to. Harry grinned.

'Oh how I would love to see the headmasters' face when he realizes I am gone and the Dursleys are dead.'

He thought they would be dead, at least, when Voldemort was finished with them. He still couldn't grasp what has happened in just, what was it, half an hour or so? His whole life and destiny had changed, and he rather liked it.

'Yes, I think I will go back to Hogwarts. There I can keep an eye on what everyone tries to hide from me behind my back. Hell, maybe I can even find out in what horrible plans they want me to participate. But when I show up at the Hogwarts express, I'll have to make up a damn good lie where I was all summer. Maybe something like running from Voldemort, while instead, I'm going to spend the holidays with him. Hilarious'

He threw his schoolbooks and cauldron in his trunk and smashed it close. He wondered what was all lying on the bottom. He had never even _tried_ to scrape it out. He probably didn't want to know anyway. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream.

'Maybe he is trying to prove that it doesn't tickle indeed. I wonder why that spell didn't bump off of the thick layers of fat.'

A strange burning smell reached his nose.

'Now, am I expected to go downstairs or not?' he wondered.

But his decision was already made for him when he heard Voldemort calling him. He took his trunk and Hedwig's cage and tried to get it all downstairs in one piece, but just when he reached the hallway, an owl flew over his head and dropped an envelope. He opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_We have received intelligence that a number of forbidden dark spells were used at you residence this evening at forty-six minutes to twelve pm._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage sorcery 1875, Paragraph C.)_

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence, under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy._

_Enjoy you holidays!_

_Yours sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

_P.S. We concluded a list of the spells you committed._

He took out the list of spells and his eyes fell out of his head. It was about a whole page full of the darkest spells possible; he recognized a few from previous death eaters encounters.

The ministry was really acting idiotic if they thought that he committed all of them. Even if he would like to, he couldn't. Weird. Why was there only a warning? For this he expected a one-way ticket to Azkaban. In his fifth year they sent him to a hearing just for a Patronus charm.

The ministry just kept going downstairs, he thought sarcastically. But then again, at that same hearing he had been cleared from all charges, so he guessed they could do nothing else but give him a warning.

He sniggered when reading: _Any magical activity which risks the notice of the non-magical community_. The Dursleys had done more than just _notice_ magic.

He walked towards the living room, but backed away when a horrible smell hit him. Half of the living room was gone. He saw a large pile of ash in one corner, and some bones and pieces of meat in the other. He shuddered. Voldemort was standing over a large pile of unrecognizable... something. He only realized it had to be his uncle when a whining sound came from it.

"Hey Harry. You don't think I overdid it a little, right?"

"No." He said hateful. "Absolutely not."

He walked towards them, gave the lump of flesh a look full of despise and mumbled:

"This is for the cuts, Sectumsempra!"

The lump began to screech when large cuts appeared and his blood began flowing out of him. After a few minutes, it fell silent, and Harry was sure it was dead. He sighted. Finally, they were gone. Forever. He leaned against Voldemort, who put his arms around him.

"Oh? The lights' hero knows dark spells? Surely Dumbledore didn't taught you, did he?" he smiled.

"No, actually, I found it in Snape's old potions book. There were a lot of dark spells in it he made up. I practiced some of them. I knew it would be useful someday, so I learnt them myself. Dumbledore never knew of course, or he would have obliviated me so my soul wouldn't be hurt or some of that crap. By the way, we have to hurry, the Ministry already knows there's magic done here, and I just received a letter and a list of spells. A long list. I only got a warning, but surely, after that you did a few more spells plus my Sectumsempra, I guess the Aurors can be here any minute. Or the Order."

After he said that, three owls came soaring in the room. Harry wondered how they got in. He recognized one of them; Egidius. That must mean the Order already knew.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Quite simple, I cast an invisibility spell on you and your trunk; let them spot me an apparate away with you. You can come up with lies later when they see you again. Or you send them an owl with a story and explain the marvelous way you escaped my Avada Kedavra curse."

"Oh, yes, they will be delighted to hear you preferred to kiss me rather than kill me." Harry said with an evil grin.

Voldemort glared at him and Harry hurried to his trunk, suppressing a chuckle. He took out his invisibility cloak. Luckily he had put it on top, together with his Firebolt and the Marauders map. He thought it would work better than a spell. The older man followed him and narrowed him eyes when Harry covered both the trunk and himself.

"You know, can you let me know where you are? I can't apparate otherwise."

Harry pulled the cloak back so his hand became visible. Voldemort grabbed it and he put it back again, just in time, for he heard sudden bangs on the street. The Order or the Aurors. He heard someone shout: "Alohomora!" and the door flew open. He saw the shocked faces of Remus, Tonks and Arthur before everything became a blur.

'Freedom at last'

–EttELKnS–

When the feeling of someone pressing him through a rubber tube was gone and his head had stopped spinning, he looked around, surprised by what he saw. They had arrived in the last place Harry had thought Voldemort would have his house. The house of his Muggle father, Riddle Manor. It looked dark on the top of the hill. Strange, he had not expected it to look exactly like last time he saw it, in his visions, considering it was Voldemort's home. It was broken-down. A ruin on the outside, with rotten wood and weathered stone and ivy all over it. He hoped the inside would be better, if he was going to spend the rest of his summer here. Well, everything was better than Privet Drive at least.

"Keep on your cloak. There are several death eaters in there right now, and I don't want them to throw curses at you when they see you."

He flipped his wand and Harry's trunk disappeared. Harry assumed it had been teleported to whatever room he would be staying in. Voldemort started walking and Harry hurried after him. He still wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he figured he would know soon enough. When they walked through the front door he blinked. The house was... HUGE. Magically enlarged, he assumed. Everything was decorated very rich, with the Slytherin colors highly dominating.

'Yes, definitely better then Privet Drive.'

He stiffed when he suddenly saw Lucius Malfoy and another death eater walking in the hall, but he relaxed when he realized they couldn't see him. They had stopped talking and were now bowing for Voldemort. Well, you couldn't really call it _bowing_. To grovel would be a better word. The Dark Lord nodded curtly to them and swiftly walked up the stairs, with an invisible Harry behind him. He had a hard time to not stand still at every painting and statue they passed. It was really beautiful inside. After what seemed hours walking through a maze of corridors, they finally reached a big door.

–OPEN–

Harry was astonished. Geez, didn't that guy trust _anyone_**?** To even have a Parseltongue password on your bedroom. There's a line to everything. Even to exaggerating.

"You can take of your cloak now. If you're still there that is."

Harry took it off and said:

"Why shouldn't I? Did you think I would have run away when I saw some death eaters?"

"Well, I guessed that you might have realized the house of your arch-enemy isn't the best place to spend the rest of your summer holidays."

Harry huffed. "Really, I can't think of a better place right now, besides, where am I sleeping anyway?"

"Here of course," Voldemort said surprised.

"What? In your room?"

At first he thought he imagined it, but after a few seconds, He realized there was a hint of sadness in the older wizards' eyes when he said:

"Well. If you don't want to, I'll arrange another room for you of course."

Harry quickly shook his head.

"No, no, it's ok, I just thought. Well, you seem the type who wants no one around you, you know, solitude forever."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "If that was true, I wouldn't even have brought you here."

He walked over to where Harry was standing and wrapped his arms around him.

–I'm only going to say this once, so you better make damn sure you remember it. I realized, l love you.– He said softly.

Harry was startled, and wasn't really sure what he had to say, so he just pulled himself closer to the man's chest and hissed:

–I love you too.–

'Yes, it's true.' Harry thought. 'I really do love him.'

He lifted his head to Voldemort's face and shivered when he felt a cool finger tracing his jaw. He looked up and met red eyes, which were burning with emotion.

'Yes, Dumbledore was wrong about another thing. He just kept making mistakes, didn't he?'

Just when their lips met, there was a knock on the door and a nervous voice said:

"My Lord! I have important news!"

Voldemort sighted.

'Damn it, why did everyone keep interrupting? First Harry's cousin and now one of those nutshells.'

"Not now! I'm busy!"

"But my Lord!"

He sighted again.

"Wait here Harry, I'll be back soon."

He turned around, quickly walked away and disappeared from Harry's sight. Harry walked towards the giant bed, sat on it and let himself drop on his back. Merlin he was tired. He hadn't slept for more than eighteen hours. He pushed his shoes off and crawled on the bed. He immediately fell asleep with the only one thought left:

'Safe'

(Tbc)

* * *

><p>This chapter and all the ones until chapter VIII belong to Elfinmyth<p>

I'm only re-uploading it and then continuing it

Please review

Isys


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes and the plot belong to Elfinmyth

**Adopted from: **Elfinmyth

**Beta: **Charmedbaby21894

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter: **nothing really

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,449

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter_

Thoughts transmission

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

–**Perfect summer–**

Something was stroking his hair. It felt comfortable. He shivered. It was cold. In fact, the coldness surrounded him. But he didn't want to open his eyes, for he knew it would go away then. He didn't want to. He didn't want to have the only peaceful dream in his life break to make room for the reality again. He felt the cold going down to his neck now, and then something breathed against his ears, a soft humming sound reached his ears. Humming and hissing. He sighted. He had to wake up, or else he would never be able to let go of this dream. Frightened, he opened his eyes.

"Hello Harry, finally awake?"

Harry's heart made a jump when he stared into blood-red eyes. It hadn't been a dream. He was awake, cradled in Voldemort' arms, lying against his chest. He cracked a smile.

–I'm really awake? It surely doesn't feel that way.–

–Yes, you are. Now, we have to get up. I had planned a death eaters meeting this afternoon, and I'm not someone to let others wait.–

Harry's eyes widened in alarm.

"Death Eaters? Do I have to go too? I mean, what will they say when they find out of me being here?"

Voldemort raised his eyebrows and said amused:

"Say? They won't say anything. The only thing they will do is bow down to you."

"Yes, when you are with me, but what if they catch me alone, in the corridors or so? I'm sure Bellatrix would love to have me as her practice dummy, especially when she finds out about, well. You and me."

Voldemort frowned.

"Why?"

Harry stared at him and chuckled.

"Why? Isn't that obvious? She likes you alright? The only thing I have ever heard her say or scream was how she is your most trustworthy and loyal servant, and how she would give her life if it would help you and more of that crap. Well, at least that's one who will never betray you."

"You know, I never realized that. But all my death eaters should give their lives for me. That's a... common rule."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You mean they get a round of crucios of they don't, and an avada kedavra curse if they would betray you."

"Yes, something like that. Although not with my Inner Circle. I do value them high."

Harry snorted. 'Yeah right. Value them high. And why did they throw themselves on the floor again every time Voldemort passed by? Surely not because they saw him as a good friend.' He sighted and decided not to go argue on this point. Instead, he realized something.

"You said the meeting would be in the afternoon, why did you wake me up already then?"

The wizard just pointed at a clock which hung on the wall in front of them.

Harry's jaw dropped on the bed. Half past 3 already? How long had he been asleep? He jumped from the bed and realized he was only wearing boxers. Strange. He was sure he had only pushed his shoes off when he went to bed. He glared at Voldemort, who was amused at his expression.

"What? Is something wrong my love?"

Harry blinked and his angry answer was stuck in his throat at the 'my love', so all he did was shrug and blush while he turned around.

"'s nothing." He mumbled. "Where are my clothes?"

"You called the things your family let you wear clothes? I dumped them somewhere. You have a new wardrobe now."

Voldemort pointed at a door on Harry's left side. He walked towards it and opened it. Though he had expected it, he was still taken aback at the size of it. Magically enlarged, just like the rest of the manor. He walked along the shelves and saw a huge amount of robes, tops, boots, pants... He took a black robe with blue on the inside. Perfect size of course. He put the robe on and picked some other things. When he walked out of the closet, Voldemort was already dressed and waiting for him to say something, so he asked:

"How did you get all this in one night?"

"Ever heard of house elves? Wait, I'll introduce you to one of them. She picked most of the clothes for you and she was constantly muttering about your hair. She'll love to change that for you."

"Yes, but she'll have a hard time. It never stays flat." He sighted.

"Flappy!" Voldemort said in a commanding voice.

Then, a house elf appeared. Harry gaped at her. She surely honored her name. Her ears were so long they hung down and almost touched the ground. He realized he was looking quite dumb and quickly closed his mouth.

"Well Flappy, He's all yours. I'll be right back."

On that, he turned around, and walked out of the room. Closing the doors with a password again.

'Lucky for me that I'm a Parseltongue as well. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't walk through the doors every time I wish for it.' Harry thought.

"Well then my lord. Shall we begin?"

–EttELKnS–

He looked in the mirror again. He couldn't believe it. He looked so different. His hair now reached down to his waist, and was (due to some special house-elf magic) soft and silky. His glasses were gone, after an eye-correcting spell and he was also taller, but he couldn't really remember how. He hadn't felt anything, and when he had asked Flappy she didn't answer. He had found out that she only answered questions when she felt like it.

She had also wanted to dress him into something else, so he was now wearing a sort of kimono-like robe, black with a pattern of red leaves and silver grass. Actually, Flappy had wanted him to put on eyeliner too, but he had absolutely refused. He liked her, but some things just went too far. The best thing she had changed was his scar. Even though Dumbledore had always said it was impossible to remove it or make it unnoticeable, Flappy had managed to conceal it. He wondered what everyone on the Light Side was going to say and ask about his appearance change. When Voldemort entered the room he just looked at Harry, not able to say anything, and the only thought that crossed his mind was:

'Wow, he should have done that sooner.'

Harry seemed to know what he was thinking, because he warmly smiled and said:

"Like it, don't you."

"Maybe you should change your name too, not in private, but so the death eaters can speak of you. If they were to be heard while talking about you as Harry, people might get suspicious."

Harry thought about it for a while. It surely was more practical.

"I agree, but you should tell them to just call me Harry when they speak to me. Your Inner Circle at least. I do not need all your death eaters to know who I really am. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll have to think about it. For now, you will only be meeting with the Inner Circle anyway. Speaking of which, we really have to go now. Oh, for I forget it. I hope you don't mind, but I invited some people of your own age. They're Slytherins, so I don't know if you'll get along, but you can try."

"Slytherins of my own age? Like Draco Malfoy you mean?"

"Uhmm, yes. In fact, he is one of those I invited."

Harry sighted. Well, he would have to come over the chilly grudges they held for each other one day or the other, so why not start with it today? It surely would be helpful if they got along.

'Yes, I can at least try to become friends, can't I?'

He took Voldemort' hand and they walked through the manor again, still a maze to him, but there were things he recognized now and then, paintings or statues. He wondered how many rooms there were. On the outside there were only three floors, but he betted there would be many more, considering it was the main headquarter of the Dark side. They arrived in a large hall, which were two floors high. There was a round table in the middle with a weapon of three rings. He thought he recognized it. Then he let out a gasp of surprise.

"That table, it's the table of King Arthur, the round table!"

"So you know it? Yes, it's quite famous, but I must say that it didn't belong to Arthur in the first place, it was a family heritage from Morgana, The dark witch and therefore, my heritage."

"Morgana is an ancestor of you? How many famous ancestors do you have? First Slytherin, now Morgana..."

Voldemort said nothing. He had turned to face his death eaters. Harry saw a few faces he recognized from Hogwarts too. Draco Malfoy, Pansy, who was always hanging around Draco and bugging him, and Blaise Zabini as well. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there, maybe because they were too stupid to have a conversation with the Dark Lord, he thought, sniggering. He had never liked them.

Everyone was now looking at him and Voldemort. Harry knew they would all have their suspicions already, and when he looked at Bellatrix, that thought was confirmed. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under by now. He decided to mock her, and threw her a smile, but instead of jumping at him, she only blinked in surprise and gave him a hesitating smile too. No-one seemed to see who he really was, except maybe Draco, who was frowning at him. Together with Voldemort he walked to the table and he sat on the only empty chair, at the man's right hand.

Voldemort cleared his throat and the last whispers fell silent.

"I have gathered you for two reasons. Firstly, Severus, what information have you received from the Order these last days?"

Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes a bit. 'Geez, he surely was a master in creating a drama. Everyone was dying to know who that strange boy was and he purposely didn't tell them immediately.' He could've known. Severus rose from his seat and began:

"My Lord, There are a few topics the Order is working on right now. Firstly, they are trying to find out if you already established contacts with other magical creatures, but luckily, they are at a dead end there. Secondly..."

He hesitated; he was sure the Dark Lord would crucio him for hours for bringing such bad news, but he regained his pose and added:

"Harry Potter has gone missing since yesterday evening. They don't know where he is right now. Some of the Order members were supposed to pick him up from his home for some reason. They didn't tell me why, but when they didn't return with Potter, everyone got worried. There is now a search team looking for him. They found his family death, together with a long list of dark spells that had been cast on them. They assume Harry has escaped whoever attacked him. I haven't received any more information concerning this."

Voldemort chuckled.

"So they don't trust you that well, do they? They do know who Harry's attacker was, for they've seen him. Or I should say... me."

On this, Harry spoke for the first time while rolling his eyes again, causing the death eaters to gasp and even more when they heard Voldemort' answer.

"Drama-queen" he muttered

"Hush Harry, sometimes a little drama enlightens the ambiance."

"What ambiance? Crucioing whoever dares to go against you?"

"Well, you are going against me now and I haven't even drawn my wand."

"And you're not planning on either," Harry smiled.

The Death Eaters overheard their conversation in silence. This boy, who was chattering care-free with their Lord, even insulting him, was Harry Potter? Where did he get the nerves? Suddenly, the Dark Lord turned towards them again.

"Yes, that was the second reason I invited you here. I have Harry Potter now, finally, but it didn't really go as... _expected_**.** Anyway, the Order probably thinks he has escaped me. He has yet to make up some lie for that, because he does have to go back to Hogwarts this year, but he will spent the rest of the summer here. I will teach him the Dark arts, and some of you will as well. I expect you all to treat him with respect."

He glared at them.

"No-one is allowed to hurt or insult him in any way. Everything you do to him will be reacted to as if done to me. I'm sure you understand what that means. Furthermore, you are not allowed to mention a word of him to any Outer Circle members."

He grinned evilly.

"I'm sure you all have your suspicions now, but the only thing I'll say to you about that is this: They're probably all true. This was all I wanted to say to you. You're dismissed."

The Death Eaters muttered in surprise. Harry was sure they were burning with questions. Now even more then at the beginning of the meeting, but they would find out anyway soon enough. The members were slowly retreating in groups, sharing their thoughts with the others, and some apparated away. The only ones which stayed behind were Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Snape, together with Draco, Pansy and Blaise. Lucius was the first to speak.

"So this was the reason we were to stay behind my Lord?"

"Yes my friend, it was. You four will teach him Dark arts. Snape will teach him dark potions, Bellatrix curses, together with Rodolphus, and Lucius, you are to learn him master an animagus form. He will be able to, it is in his blood. It will surely come in handy."

While Voldemort was talking to his Death Eaters, he had walked to the three Slytherins, who were walking around nervously, not sure what they had to do. When he stood before them, he reached his hand out to Draco.

"You know, this might be a little strange, but isn't it time for us to forget our old grudges against each other? I realized I have been a real asshole to you in the past, and I'm sorry, so please, accept my friendship."

Draco looked at him, and a wide grin spread across his face.

"So you finally decided to get on the Dark side? That took you a while to figure out."

He grabbed Harry's hand firmly and shook it.

"I accept. You haven't been the only one who has acted like an idiot, y'know. I guess I couldn't get over the fact that you chose a muggleborn and a blood-traitor over me."

He sighted.

"But I really was disappointed when you didn't get into Slytherin."

Harry laughed, and decided to tell what he had never told anyone except Dumbledore.

"Well, the hat did want me into Slytherin actually, but I had just met a boy who thought the whole world belonged down at his feet and clearly had decided he should start ruling his empire of purebloods at the Slytherin table, so I asked to hat -or you should say begged- to please not put me in there." He said sheepishly.

Draco stared at him and burst into laughter.

"Oh? So it's my fault? Foolish first-year I was. I really do hope we will be able to get along now Potter, you have some tricks up on your sleeve. Ask the hat... really. I didn't even know it could say more than shout RAVENCLAW or sing stupid songs."

They were interrupted by Voldemort, who was watching them.

"So you became friends? Good, you can come again whenever you want. Just use the fireplace."

Draco was slightly awed at the fact that the Dark Lord just casually spoke to him. He bowed towards him.

"Yes my Lord. It will be a pleasure. Goodbye Potter, see you soon"

On that, he walked away, together with his father and the other death eaters. Pansy quickly dribbled after Draco, yelling at him to wait, which brought her an annoyed look from Draco and Blaise. Blaise came to Harry and said:

"We didn't really have time to talk, but, I would like to become friends with you too, and I'm sure I can say the same of Pansy. She is ok, although she's quite irritating when she is around Draco."

Harry shook his hand too and Blaise walked away. Harry smiled at Voldemort.

"Thank you." He said

"For what?"

"Everything."

–EttELKnS–

The rest of the summer was the best summer Harry ever had, including the holidays at The Burrow in his second year. He became good friends with his teachers, although Snape was still a bit distanced. He spent a great amount of time with his new friends, who he told more of his life than he had ever told Ron and Hermione together. He too listened to their stories and they all became a very close group. Every day he would wake up cradled in Voldemort' arms, who had insisted on calling him Tom. After breakfast, he had lessons, far more interesting than anything he had ever learned on Hogwarts, excluding the lessons Barty Crouch and Lupin had given him. Then, he spent time with his friends or Tom, or he read books in the giant Library. There were Parseltongue books which had caught his interest. His level in study was now high above the average wizard. But the major breakthrough came with his animagus lessons.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was transforming, he could feel it, slowly, very slowly. A ruffling feeling came from his back and he rose from the ground. He was feeling light and fast, he looked upon his hands, they were pale and hard, as if made of skin-colored marble, he could feel his muscles tense and soared up to the top of the tower. He stopped when he reached a window, amazed at the reflection he saw. His hair had grown even longer, now with red highlights in it. His eyes were of an amazing shining emerald, speckled with light flecks. His skin was almost transparent, so pale it was, but the best change were his giant black wings that had sprouted from his back. Dark magic was swirling around his body. Nothing could defeat him now. He was all-powerful. He dived down again and crashed on the floor, breaking it. He heard Lucius gasp._

"_Your animagus form, a shadow angel!"_

_Tom too looked astonished, and when he turned back to his normal self, he heard him whisper: _

"_Ravenwing, that's the perfect name for you"_

That had happened two weeks ago. Now, the Outer Circle had been introduced to him as well, but they only knew him as Ravenwing, although they had never seen him in his animagus form.

He could get along well with the Inner Circle; most had become his family to him. Especially Bellatrix, what he found very amusing. He had expected her to be the one who would have the most trouble with him. She had seen him as Ravenwing, and Draco, Pansy and Blaise had too. Draco had been able to obtain an animagus form as well. A white-silver snake with a black diamond shaped scale at his forehead. Since then, they had called him Yin, because he resembled the yin part from the yin-yang sign.

He spent his summer carefree, with a lot of laughter, making plans for what to do on Hogwarts. He had also written a letter to Dumbledore, which contained the information he had been able to escape Voldemort' clutches while he was busy torturing the Dursleys. He had sold the old coot a story full over drama at how sad he felt for the Dursleys fate, and that he was still fleeing from Voldemort (which caused Tom, who was reading over his shoulder to shudder with laughter.), but that he would be at platform 9 ¾ at 1 September, so he shouldn't worry too much.

Finally, the day to return to Hogwarts had come, and he had got a splendid party as a goodbye gift from the Inner circle, organized by aunt Bella, as he called her now. So here he was, he had parted ways with Draco already, because they thought it would've been strange when Harry and he showed up together after Harry supposedly fled the whole summer holiday from a hunting Voldemort.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped on platform 9 ¾.

Let the 7th year begin...

(Tbc)

* * *

><p>This chapter and all the ones until chapter VIII belong to Elfinmyth<p>

I'm only re-uploading it and then continuing it

Please review

Isys


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes and the plot belong to Elfinmyth

**Adopted from: **Elfinmyth

**Beta: **charmedbaby21894

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter: **transmissions thoughts, nightmares

**Nr words in this chapter: **5,200

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

Thoughts transmission

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

–**Return to Hogwarts–**

He walked on the platform, pushing his way tough a mass of tiny first-years. There was a wave of sound crashing in his ears. Ever since he had gained his animagus form he could see and hear better, but that also had its disadvantages. During noon, when the sun was really intense, he wasn't able to fully open his eyes, for the light would become too fierce for them and he cringed at every loud sound nowadays. Despite that, it came in handy during the night, night blindness not a problem anymore and if someone was talking about something not meant to be heard - like traitorous plans from the Death Eaters - he could hear it quite sharp. When he had reported that to Tom, he had been very fond of Harry, and the traitors were no more. Someone ticked him on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Blaise winking to him, whispering:

"I'll see you later then eh? Don't bother following the plan and come to the Slytherin coaches yourself if they become too annoying. I'm sure Draco would defend you from the rest."

"Yes, no-one dares to stand up to the frightening Slytherin prince" Harry snorted.

He didn't get a chance to say more, when he saw Ron and Hermione approaching him, chattering. Blaise hurried away before they saw him speaking to Harry. Harry couldn't help wondering if they would recognize him or not. They didn't seem to at first, but when they were closer, Hermione looked at his face, looked away and suddenly snapped her head back.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Ron looked at her, and then at Harry. He seemed confused.

"Uhmm, Hermione? Are you alright? That guy doesn't even _resemble_ Harry. He doesn't have a scar either! Probably one of those Slytherin guys."

Hermione stared disbelieving at Ron and sneered:

"Harry is more than just a scar Ron! And you called yourself his best friend for six years?"

Harry looked amused at their conversation, which continued as if he wasn't there until he got bored and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I hate to interrupt but, to clear things up a bit: Hermione, yes I am Harry. Ron: well… I don't really know what to say to you, expect that I'm a little disappointed that you don't recognize me. I only did some minor changes you know."

"I _told_ you so!" Hermione said to Ron with a disapproving look.

Ron just mumbled to himself and when everyone fell silent, he finally realized they wanted him to say something. He peeked at Hermione but turned to Harry when she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry mate, it's just that, well, you look so different…" suddenly he smiled. "Maybe I'm just not sensitive enough you know? What were your words again Hermione? I have the sensitivity of a teaspoon or something like that? I'm really sorry; I should have known that you would have changed your appearance, with You Know Who after you all summer. Bloody hell, how you manage to escape from that guy every time is a mystery to me! We were worried, you know, when we didn't get letters anymore, and then the Order, telling us you were gone! Hermione almost got a heart-attack there, and so did Mum.-"

They were interrupted by the sound of the train; they quickly helped each other with their trunks and climbed on board. They found an empty coach at the very end of the train. Harry smiled mentally, it had been the place he had met his most important friends. Even Draco, now he thought of it. They went inside and sat down.

"Where is the rest?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up and said: "Who? You mean Neville?"

"Yes, and Ginny and Luna. They share the same coaches as us for a few years now."

"I don't know about Ginny or Neville, but I've heard Luna is already at Hogwarts. Her father has gone on safari again to find one of the bizarre creatures. Guess he wants to write another essay of blurbfairies or something like that in the Quibbler." Hermione said. Then, she threw him an odd look. "You know, you should go and talk to her one of these days."

Both Harry and Ron glanced at her and she shrugged.

"Just passing a message."

There was something in her voice that made him shift on his chair in uneasiness. He wanted to ask her something more when the door slid open and Draco stood in front of them. – Completely according to the plan– and he slumped down next to Harry, grabbing two chocolate frogs. He tossed one to Harry, who had a hard time to keep his face straight when seeing the priceless looks on the faces of his friends.

"Hey Raven, the other Slytherins were being boring so I decided to… enlighten the atmosphere here. Blaise might come as well."

Ron was looking at Draco with a mixture of horror, anger, and also with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Even despite that, he almost choked on his pumpkin pastry when Harry answered:

"Hey. You could've knocked you know, would've been nice. But thanks for the chocolate frog. And don't call me Raven here. It's not like I have to hide from Voldemort anymore."

He flashed a grin when he saw Draco cringe at 'Voldemort'. He had become quite close to Tom, but, mostly due to habit, he still couldn't handle it to hear the name.

"According to your friends' expressions you might want to inform them of the, how would one call that, shift in relations."

Now it was Harry's turn to shudder in horror and he threw Draco a disgusted look.

"Shift in relations? You make it sound like I'm in love with you!"

He turned to Ron and Hermione, who still hadn't said a word and 'explained how he had become friends with Draco' according to the plan he, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Tom had made up. He had apparently fled to a foreign country, where Draco and his family were spending holidays too. Draco had helped him hide from Voldemort and so on… They didn't seem to fully buy it, but Harry had expected that. Hermione was way too smart for that and Ron was just too suspicious of the Malfoys. They didn't ask any more questions though, just like Harry wanted. When he was finished with his story, Blaise entered and plopped down.

"Hey Raven, everything fine?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Everyone would you please stop calling me that! It's just Harry alright?"

"Fine, fine, whatever you want. You explained them?"

"Yeah I did. I wonder what's going to happen this year. Every year I've been at Hogwarts, there seems to be some strange plot to kill me."

This time it was Ron to interrupt, causing Harry a lot of effort to not roll on the floor of laughter.

"Yes mate, who knows what You Know Who is planning this time, you'd better be prepared. Maybe Dumbledore knows something. You should see him and hear him out. We didn't hear anything of him or his plans in the Order since Mum threw away all the…"

He threw a suspicious glance at Draco and Blaise, not knowing if he should reveal anything from the Order, but they didn't seem interested at all. The rest of the ride Harry spent thinking about why Hermione wanted him to talk to Luna that badly, or what indeed he should expect this year. He grinned inwardly. No threat from Voldemort's side, that was for sure. He talked a bit to Draco and Blaise and to Ron and Hermione. The last three seemed to get along fine, but Ron and Hermione were still a bit wary towards Draco, not really sure if they could trust him.

They arrived without trouble and sat in one of the carriages, but not before one of the Thestrals had looked at him as if it could see through his soul. They walked the last part in silence. It was cold and raining. The fog that crept slowly through the trees and over the ground made them walk a bit faster than they would have normally. No-one seemed to recognize him, maybe the fact he was walking next to Draco was a factor too. He looked up when he heard a voice.

"Hey Harry, can you hear me like this?"

He stopped walking and looked around to locate the voice, but when there was no-one he frowned and shrugged. After a few meters, he realized something.

"Tom? Was that you?"

A wave of relief and happiness washed through him. He had feared he would have to wait until his next weekend in Hogsmead before he would have been able to meet Tom again.

"Yes it's me, I was thinking, since you can sometimes hear me, if I could control that. Seems it worked didn't it?"

"Yes, I've never been that good of an Occlumens to unconsciously block you out of my head... Can you also see through my eyes? I've seen through yours before, so I was just wondering".

"No, but maybe I can try to learn that. Where are you now?"

"We've just arrived at Hogwarts, but I guess I have to stop talking now. I'm not really good at doing two things at a time, so now my friends are all staring at me, waiting for me to come."

He heard Tom snigger in his mind, and then felt a silence. He quickly began to walk again, ignoring Draco, whose eyebrows had shot to his hairline. He couldn't ignore Blaise's whisper though.

"Was that him?"

He turned his head, nodded and said, so softly only the Slytherins could hear it:

"It seems our mind connection is useful for more things than sending me visions."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, no need any more to find a way to contact him then."

They walked the final steps up and went through the large oak main doors of Hogwarts. He heard a voice in his head sight.

"Home. I haven't been here for so long and I still consider it the only home I will ever have."

"Getting all sentimental Tom? That's not really like you."

He could almost see Tom scowling at him. Apparently he was offended, because he fell silent again. Harry rolled his eyes, what caused him another whisper of Blaise.

"You should learn to have conversations in your head without showing it Harry; I don't think Severus would appreciate it if you suddenly fell of your chair of laughter or blushed or something during his lessons."

"I don't know where you got the _idea_ from that I would blush from anything Tom said" Harry said grinning. In fact, Tom couldn't think of anything more amusing then letting Harry blush on the most awkward moments.

Suddenly, he heard whispers all around him, and someone pointed at him. He didn't know why. The only reason he could think of were:

One: they thought he was a new student (which was high likely because of his appearance)

Two: they _did_ recognize him and they had caught him talking friendly to a Slytherin.

Three: they did recognize him and wondered why he looked so differently. Or it could also be Four: a combination of two and three.

He sighted again. He was sure he would become the topic of the month again. He shook his head, ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the Great Hall. Previous years he had always been taken aback by the immenseness of the Hall, with its weather-changing ceiling and floating candles, but since he had been used to Toms house, it looked quite small. He sat down and stared at the candles. Suddenly, Harry remembered something and turned his head towards the teacher table. The only teacher he didn't know was a woman with long white hair and strange blue glowing tattoos on her arms. Her pale blue eyes were almost white, like mist. He gave her a year of twenty, twenty-five at most. He guessed she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry hoped she would be better as most of the teachers they'd had the past years, or he would have to set up the DA again.

"You're getting DADA from her? I wonder how the old man was able to contact her. My Death Eaters fought her twice and she is pretty good. Managed to kill a few of my Outer Circle. I wonder what she is going to learn you. The times we've encountered her she only used Dark Magic herself."

Harry frowned. So Tom knew her? Why would Dumbledore choose a teacher for Defense if she was a Dark witch?

"Tom, do you think he knows she is Dark? And if she is, why didn't she join you?"

"Not every Dark witch or wizard joins me Harry, and I don't think he knows. He would never give that job to a Dark magician. Especially not if they're strong."

"What's her name?"

"Patience love. I'm sure the old coot will announce that in a few minutes. Right now, we could use time better than to babble about a teacher. I'm sure there are more… satisfying topics."

Harry could feel himself becoming red again. Damn that Tom, this wasn't quite a good time to blush. But then again, it was never a good time for that.

"Shut up! If you can't talk of any other topics then those you find satisfying you better remain quiet!"

"Oh? And why would I? It's not like you're that good to block me out if I don't want that do you?"

"Damn you! People are already beginning to stare at me!"

"Why? It can't be that you're already blushing from one little hint towards a topic you don't want to admit you like?"

"I don't… ah whatever. I can't stop you anyway can I?"

He grumbled and tried to cool down a bit while Tom kept talking about his 'topics', causing Harry a hard time to not become beet-red. He tried to block him out, and to his satisfaction the voice became a lot softer, making it easier to ignore. The only nice thing about his conversation was that he had missed another boring song from the sorting hat, plus the sorting of half of the first years.

Merlin he was hungry! Why were there so many of those annoying little dwarfs? He hoped the Headmaster would save his speech for after dinner. And luckily, when the hat was _finally, finally_ done with sorting, Dumbledore just ticked his glass and gave the eating sign. He ducked into his food a second after Dumbledore sat down again and eight seconds after Ron. (Who had begun eating immediately after the sorting, not bothering any possibility of a speech whatsoever.) During the meal, a few students were whispering about the new teacher, an before the meal ended, Harry had heard more gossip then in the whole summer vacation, some of them too weird to even consider, including links to a Glamorgana, according to a second-year Hufflepuff. The only one who could give any valid information was Hermione, as always, who explained that the tattoos she wore were used to contact spirits. After the meal, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome or welcome back, students of Hogwarts. I hope you will all do your best again this year and make your house proud. Also, I'd like to remember you of the rules. The Forbidden Forest didn't get that name for nothing. You are under no circumstances allowed there. Furthermore, no magic is allowed in the hallways or out of the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone who breaks these rules will get himself detention and—"

Harry drifted off. The same old speech as every year. He poked Ron, who hadn't listened since the beginning and they began a conversation about magical chess and Quidditch. He listened again when Dumbledore began to speak about the new teacher.

"As you've seen, we can yet again welcome a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please, applause for professor Shiroi Aibaa."

Ron plucked at Harry's sleeve to gain his attention and grinned while pointing at Snape:

"Heh, I don't think he is glad to take his old subject back again. Man, am I glad I don't take potions anymore. I failed last year so I dropped it." he explained.

"Well, at least Snape isn't able to pick on you, since you got through last year's exams without a problem. You do still have the book of the Prince, right?"

"Yes, I do, I wouldn't throw that one away for a million Galleons! Way too valuable information."

Inwardly, he grinned. He knew the book by heart now, and it wasn't likely indeed that Snape would pick on him, but for other reasons Ron thought. No-one was stupid enough to pick on Harry, unless you wanted a very angry Voldemort hunting you down.

"No, Severus won't pick on you. Indeed, I think he doesn't want to make me angry."

"You're in my head again?"

"I thought you liked that?"

"Depends on what you're going to talk about."

"The old goat is done with his speech? Did he mention my 'hunt' on you?"

"Yes, he is done, and no, he didn't mention either me or you. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to hear me out on that subject, I think he wants a few things cleared up."

"Like what? You casually talking with the Slytherins, your sudden style change, your encounter with me, you're get-away from me, why you didn't contact the Order or wrote a proper letter or maybe what you've learned on your journey in other countries?"

Harry groaned. He sure as hell should have prepared himself better for the talk he would get. Maybe he could spend the night trying to answer all those questions.

"Oh no, you don't really think I will let you waste a precious night when you could use that to talk to me, don't you?" Tom though mockingly.

Harry would have punched him if he would have been near, but pitiful enough, he couldn't even scowl at him. He noticed everyone stood up. Ron, Hermione and Draco were busy with showing the first-years the way and Pansy and Blaise had to go the other way to the dungeons, so he solely took a few shortcuts to the Gryffindor tower, with Tom commenting on the changes of Hogwarts. When he reached his room he plumped down on his bed and yawned.

"Oh, Harry? I know you can't handle knowing it when you'll get surprise gifts without knowing what's inside, so just so you know, You're going to get one tomorrow."

"What? Why are you telling that?"

"So you'll get all frustrated and can't sleep because you're dying to know what's in it."

"That… that's just torturing me!"

"I know my little serpent, I know, I happen to be known as a master in that" Tom said with a smug voice. "By the way, when is your trip to Hogsmead?"

"Uhmm, I didn't really pay attention to the speech, it was mostly the same as previous years, welcome back, school rules, teacher announcements, be a union with the other houses and stand up to the Dark together…"

"So, it was crap."

"Yes"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Ah, but my dear Tom, you know I must always have the last word."

"Well yes, since we've started thought conversations, you did have the last word. Except one time, you should train yourself better."

"Funny. And just to annoy you now, I'm not going to think about my surprise gift at all and just sleep. Goodnight"

He yawned again and fell asleep within seconds.

_He was in the form of Ravenwing again, soaring above the Forbidden Forest, with Centaurs galloping underneath him, screaming:_

_"Mars is clear! An era will come!"_

_Other voices whispered and he heard parts of it: "The forest - Secrets - He belongs-Dark- We won't stand up - Stars - The inheritor of - True prophecy"_

_The voices continued, faster and faster until they became a blur, and suddenly, he was in a clearing of the forest. On a large ancient looking marble platform with broken pillars and worn away grooves like a painting, there was a giant column of yellow-glowing, swirling dust before him. He saw himself walking towards it, wings spread and head up, emerald eyes sparkling. He saw a blood-red moon in a clear night, stars sparkling bright. The wind silent, but moving the leaves in the trees nonetheless, and just when he walked into the column…_

He woke up, wondering what that all was about. When he got out of bed he couldn't fully remember his dream, except for the centaurs and the feeling he was flying.

'What was al that about?'

He assumed Tom was still sleeping, since he didn't get an answer. That probably meant he hadn't seen his dream either. He got up and checks his schedule for the day. Double potions, transfiguration and DADA. He wondered what they were going to learn. Surely not summoning spirits or other deep Dark Arts. He dressed and woke Ron up, who had overslept. Harry hoped he could tell Ron once of Tom, but he didn't know if he could trust him yet. Ron was his best friend, but he was, just like the rest of his family, utterly Light. They went to the Great Hall for breakfast in silence until Ron broke it with:

"Will you keep up that appearance? I have to know if I have to get used of it."

"Yes, I don't see why not, it's nice to not have people staring at your scar for a change. I should have done that a lot earlier."

"I thought Dumbledore said once there was no way to conceal it?"

'Shit, why does he remember that? Normally he doesn't remember anything of importance.'

"Well, I met some traveling wizards. They had some sort of concealing rituals. I helped them with something and they said I could choose a gift, so I decided on this."

"Harry, you realize that is a pretty lame excuse don't you?"

"Good morning to you too love"

"You'll get your present this morning; want to know what's in it?"

"Shut up! Yes I want to know what's in it by Merlin's ass, and you know that!"

"Merlin's ass? You really should pay more attention to your language dear."

Harry went back to ignoring him and followed Ron, muttering curses under his breath. During breakfast, he couldn't think of anything else as his surprise present, which of course, amused Tom very much. Finally, the owls came, but this time, it weren't only owls.

"You couldn't think of anything which caught more attention, right? Or something larger."

"Oh, I surely could think of anything larger, like a Sphinx or something, or a Hippogriff."

"I'm sure you could."

A giant black eagle soared screeching above the heads of the students and dropped a package on Harry's plate. A hissing voice came out of it. He opened it and was surprise when he saw a pure white snake with fluffy scales and several feathers on its neck, middle and tail.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I don't want to be rude to her…"

"You're unbelievable sometimes. Do you like my present?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

–Who are you? – he asked the snake.

Several people of younger years gasped in horror, only the students of the seventh and the sixth year knew he was a Parseltongue after all. He had forgotten that.

–I don't know my name, but your sort calls mine Quetzalcoatl, meaning feather-serpent. What is your name human?–

–You can call me Harry, Raven or Ravenwing, whatever you like.–

–Then Raven it will be. Do you have contact with that annoying man who put me in a box? He said you could hear him.–

"Uhmm, Tom? I think someone is very angry at you. Maybe you should have made holes in that box."

"I knew I forgot something."

"Gasp! You admitting you're not perfect? This must be a very strange dream!"

He heard Tom chuckle in his head and smiled too.

–Message given and received. I'm sure he won't ever put you in a box again.–

–Do you want to name me?–

He looked surprised.

–You don't want to name yourself? Very well then. What do you think of Pale? I'm sorry I have to give you a name based on your looks, but I don't know you enough yet to name you by character.–

This time it was the serpent looking surprised. (Which actually looked kind of creepy)

–I had guessed you were the person to name me Fluffy or Snowball or something. You surprise me. I like the name Pale. Do you have any food for me? I'm starving. Haven't eaten for hours.–

–What do you like?–

–Oh, all sorts of food, but mostly roasted chicken or other poultry. –

–Roasted? Don't snakes usually eat things raw?–

–Maybe, I just like it roasted.–

Apparently Pale had decided their conversation was over. She slithered up his arm and coiled herself around his neck. He stroked her and was surprised how soft she was. He fed her pieces of chicken, ignoring the staring people around him. Pale began to hiss a lullaby and fell asleep before breakfast was over. Ron tried to hear him out about from who he had gotten 'that snake', but Harry just shrugged and said it was from a friend he had learned to know during summer.

Harry thought about what he would do today after his lessons were over. Maybe he could search for Luna. Hermione had sounded persistent on meeting with her. At potions class Pale got a poisonous look from Snape, but he was probably too afraid to say anything, so he ignored her. In Transfiguration class didn't seem to bother. He didn't get most of his lessons thanks to Tom and had a hard time to not letting other people notice he was having a conversation with someone. When Ron and Hermione tried to talk to him and he reacted a bit late, they probably just thought he was tired. At lunch, Draco, Pansy and Blaise did something which made everyone in the Great Hall fall silent. They stood up from their table and went sitting with Harry.

"Hey Ra-Harry. It's alright for us to sit here right?"

"Yeah, fine. I don't think there are any rules against it, but I think you guys are the first Slytherins to sit with the Gryffindors since… well, ever actually. What do you think your father would say of that?" he grinned

"The hell I care. By the way, I don't think he would have anything against me sitting with you. That snake, did you get it from _him_?"

"Who else would send me such presents?"

"Just checking. He doesn't seem to be a person who feels like sending presents to his lover."

Harry almost slapped Draco, who realized he had said something stupid, when he saw the expressions of all the Gryffindors sitting close enough to hear him. Great, now they had found another excuse to openly gape at him. His anger turned to confusion when he saw Ron's grin.

"Just a friend huh? Idiot, did you think I would run away from you or something if you'd tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Well, actually… yes. I don't know how that sort of stuff works in the wizard world, but in the muggle world it's almost a crime. That's what the Dursleys always told me."

"Stupid Muggles." Draco growled.

Suddenly, everyone began firing questions on him. He was lucky the bell rang and he hurried to DADA, together with Draco.

"Bastard! What if they had asked his name? At least three persons know his real name in there who could have heard it!"

"Oh yes? Who? I wasn't aware of that, sorry. It just slipped you know."

"At first Ginny, after the case with the Chamber of Secrets, secondly Dumbledore and if he finds out, I'm dead. McGonagall probably knows too. And then I'm not even counting all the ghosts!"

"Do you plan on telling them once?"

"I don't know Draco; I just don't know how much I can trust them."

They entered the classroom and stopped walking. The room didn't really resemble a classroom anymore. It was magically enlarged, as big as half of the quidditch field. In the middle there was a hovering platform. The walls were made of a strange liquid material, with glowing lines and signs in it. The lines looked vaguely like the tattoos on their teachers' skin. They climbed on the platform by using transparent steps connected to the doorway.

"Welcome in my class, my name is Shiroi Aibaa. Professor Shiroi for you. I will teach you not only Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, but also how to use your energy to accomplish things, without wands, spells or even movement. I transferred this classroom to a semi-dimension of spirits. Everything you see here is build up solely from life-energy and spirit particles. Let the lesson begin."

After the lesson everyone kept talking about it. The time flow had been different in the semi-dimension, so they had been able to practice for three hours instead of one. It had by far been the most interesting lesson Harry had ever had. Their teacher had first explained them about how to use energy to create things out of energy, then how to manipulate those and lastly, how to destroy them. Their final task had been to create a forest out of energy. They had made up the most interesting plants they could think of. In the end, they had created a large forest with transparent trees, like crystal, with flowing rivers of the same fluid the walls were made of. Harry couldn't help but think it all resembled one of the computer games Dudley once had before he broke it because he wanted a race-game.

The strangest thing had happened after the lesson. Professor Shiroi had come to him and had asked:

"Did you speak to Luna yet?"

When he had looked at her strangely and had answered: "No" she just told him he should go to her soon. Then, she was gone.

He walked to the Gryffindor tower again to get the Marauders map and searched until he found a little spot named Luna Lovegood. She was apparently at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He would find out for once and for all what the hell was going on that was so important. He ignored the whispers he got from everyone around him. He should have brought his invisibility cloak. He had been right of course, second day at Hogwarts and already the topic of the month. Talking to Slytherins, his appearance, the fact he had a mysterious boyfriend and Pale hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone. He sighted. Even without Voldemort hunting him, he was sure this was going to be another strange year.

(Tbc)

* * *

><p>This chapter and all the ones until chapter VIII belong to Elfinmyth<p>

I'm only re-uploading it and then continuing it

Please review

Isys


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes and the plot belong to Elfinmyth

**Adopted from: **Elfinmyth

**Beta: **charmedbaby21894

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter: **transmissions thoughts, prophecies

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,891

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Memory / Parchment / Book / Letter_

Thoughts transmission

**Prophecy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

–**Talks about Prophecies–**

He felt the icy wind on his skin and wondered why someone would want to go out in this weather. If it wasn't for his desperate need to find out why everyone wanted him to talk at her, he would never had gone outside the nice, cozy Gryffindor tower. Then, he saw her. He threw off his invisibility cloak and approached her. She had apparently noticed him, for her head suddenly jerked upward and then turned around. He saw her dreamy blue eyes and a slight smile on her face.

"Hey Luna."

"Hey. So you've finally come to find out the truth?"

He frowned. Truth? What truth? Something was going on and he wanted to know it. Badly.

"What are you talking about? All I know is that people have told me to seek you and talk to you. I don't know anything about what you are planning to tell me at all."

"Well, you might want to sit down and make yourself comfortable then. It's a rather long story…"

Harry got an uncomfortable feeling and sat down as he was told to. He wondered what she wanted to tell him. He didn't really know her that well. They were friends, but he didn't really see her often. All he knew about the girl was that she always looked as if she were somewhere else, blabbering about weird creatures and not caring what other people would think about her. But still, always if he felt the need to be with someone who wouldn't ask him any questions if he didn't want to, if he wanted to relax or just have someone to talk to about things others wouldn't understand, like the Thestrals, she was always there for him. Listening and understanding. He liked her more than some of his other friends, despite the fact that he knew most of them longer. He realized he was staring at her in an almost rue way, and shifted his eyes to the trees of the forest behind her. What he saw there shocked him. Three centaurs were coming to the edge of the forest, straight towards them. When he fixed his eyes at Luna again, she had turned her head, was looking at the centaurs and bowed slightly before them.

"I greet thee, oh mighty seers of future time. Let thy words speak truth and let thy eyes never wander off of the sparkling stars."

"We greet thy as well, oh child of the moon. Let thy path be clear and thy decisions wise."

Harry looked dumb but impressed at the centaurs and Luna. Hell, he didn't hope their whole conversation would be like this, with the thee's and thy's and all the confusing talk around it. Then, their eyes all looked at him, as if they expected him to say crap like that too. He decided on being polite, so he just made up something out of the top of his head instead of offending them by saying something like: "Hi, how're you doing?"

"I greet thee as well,"

His voice wavered. He wasn't sure how to address them, so he just skipped that part and continued with:

"Let thy dreams and hopes be shown into the nights sky."

Well, that wasn't too bad. Luna looked at him rather proudly, and he saw the lips of the eldest centaur crack into a smile.

"Well, well, our dear Harry Potter, am I right? You gave us a lot of trouble you must know. Even we centaurs didn't wholly know how to interpret your prophecies."

Harry was confused.

"Prophecies? As in… more than one?"

"That is exactly what we mean." The left centaur said.

After that, there was a silence. For what Harry knew about centaurs, was that they weren't really talkative beings. He used the pause to study them. The left centaur was a female, with a black body, amber eyes and long, dark-red hair which hung around her slim face as if it was wet. It was surely dirty and full of tangles. Other than that, she was quite pretty.

The middle centaur was clearly the oldest. Even though he didn't have a beard or something, he reminded Harry of Dumbledore. He did have white hair which hung till where his horse-body began, which was of a creamy white too. His eyes were of a clear kind of blue, but still unreadable. His face was all wrinkled. Harry immediately liked him for some reason.

The right and third centaur had a hazel fur and eyes. His fur was not how Harry had seen it before at other centaurs. It was longer and shaggy, reminding him of a fiery and wild pony. Somehow, he could see Sirius in him, reckless, unafraid and, well…shaggy. They all had strange signs at their faces and arms. They made him think of something, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was then, that the younger male began to speak.

"There are quite a number of prophecies regarding you; seven in total. Three of them spoken by centaurs, and four of them by humans. Three have already been thrown away as unfulfilled. Of the other four, there are a lot of discussions. The one you know of has apparently been halted when it was at half. We don't know why. Maybe you can give us the answer on that. Instead, your life has shifted to another prophecy. This is, at least to what many centaurs believe, the True Prophecy.

Harry had to think about that. He was glad to hear that the first one had stopped, meaning that the chance Tom and he had taken had been right, stopping the need to kill each other. Harry sighted in relief, and snapped his eyes open.

"Tom!"

"What is it Harry?"

"You might find this to be interesting. I'm right here talking with a bunch of centaurs telling me there are seven prophecies regarding me, they also told me that the one I know has been stopped!"

"That's great! So our guess at just ignoring it was right after all. I couldn't help myself but stay worrying about it. Seven eh? I guess you shouldn't be so surprised by that. You've always been one to attract trouble after all Harry. How many have been thrown away already?"

"I'm not sure, three or four. One of them said there were three unfulfilled, and after that he begun about the one we know, saying it had stopped. But I don't know whether that one is one of the former or not."

"I see. I'll just listen to the conversation then to see if I can find out more."

"What are the contents of that… True Prophecy? And who has spoken it?"

This time it was Luna who answered.

"I was the one who spoke it. The first and last prophecy I will ever speak. I still do not know how I was able to. I'm not a seer. It's not in my family as far as I know. But the exact words of it were:

**The inheritor of knowledge has come to claim it**

**Followed in the shadows by the ones who knew of him.**

**When the impossible scar of love and sacrifice is concealed,**

**They will know the time has come.**

**Dark wings spread to protect what he loves,**

**He will be making the choice to chance the war in a way not seen before.**

**As the last of seven prophecies**

**The only True One of many whispers.**

**He belongs to the Dark and it's Lord.**

The female centaur stepped forward.

"And that is how the confusion begins. This prophecy was too important to be ignored by us centaurs, despite being spoken by a mere human. But there are many ways of explaining it. We knew instantly that it regarded you. We simply had to find out what people had six other prophecies. Since there are only five of them in this world, and only one has a scar of love and sacrifice, you weren't that hard to find. We also knew of course that you would chance the war, as predicted before."

Now it was the elder centaur to speak.

"The confusion however, lies mostly in the first, fifth and last line. Why would you, of all people, belong to the Dark and its Lord? You were supposed to kill him, but that has been halted. We also do not know what they mean with dark wings. Maybe it's something figurative. And the most important part, the inheritor of knowledge. We have heard of it before, of course. But you're a Gryffindor. So why you? On top of that, no-one has ever found the place where to claim it."

Harry interrupted him.

"Hey, you're going a bit too fast for me there. I've never heard of an inheritor of knowledge. And what do you mean the place to claim it?"

"There is an ancient legend about it. We're sorry, we forgot for a moment you were a human. All centaurs know it by heart. It's about a place deep in a forest, somehow containing the answers to all the questions you want to know. Only one person, in the legend described as an angel, can have access to it on a certain time. The time and the place have gone lost in the centuries, since the legend isn't written down anywhere. Maybe the angel part and the part of the dark wings are reversing to each other." The hazel male said.

"Well? What do you say about that?" he heard Tom say in a smug voice. "I think we know more than those centaurs."

"Should I tell them? They seem to hold much value to it. I can at least tell them what it is about."

"I don't know. If they are against the dark…"

"Whatever, it seems that without them we'll get nowhere."

"I can tell you what most parts mean. I'm only lost at the fifth sentence about those 'shadows who know of me' and the part about 'he will chance the war in a way not seen before.' But first, tell me. Do you really want to know the truth? It may be more then you will want to hear."

"I can't really imagine that any of us would want to decline the truth, since the fate of the magical world depends on this."

'Oh, crap. Why did the world and its fate have to resolve around me again? Can't Fate ever choose someone else to play hero?'

"Alright. At first, to explain your 'angel'."

He heard everyone gasp when he slowly started transforming into Ravenwing. He got the familiar feeling again of utter power, as if he could pick up and throw away a tree with only the fingertips of his left hand. He cracked is neck and spread his leftwing. He lazily opened his eyes and directed them at the frozen people standing there. The brown male came to his senses quickest of all.

"Well, at least now there is no doubt anymore about the first **and **the fifth line. Do you care to explain about the last one too?"

"Certainly."

When he was like this, he always felt more distanced than normal, causing him to speak less and slower. Only saying what was needed, but no more than that. The centaurs probably felt the same way. He could also think much clearer, getting rid of the fog of unnecessary thoughts. "Therefore, his answer was also clear and simple.

"I'm in love with the Dark Lord."

To his surprise, the younger male began to laugh.

"I told you he got more in him then you would say at first sight!"

His words were directed at the women, who hadn't said a word in a long time. She just smiled absently.

"Very well. That would also explain the halt of the first prophecy. And it says something about the second too, although it's irrelevant now we already know."

"The second?" Raven asked.

"You don't need to know. That one too could have meant two things. Either you would be killed or imprisoned by him, or, if you would explain it like this, you would be in love with him. But I don't think anyone ever considered that. The second prophecy, however, was and is very 'popular' in this forest. They think no-one should stand the Dark Lord in his way when he tries to kill you."

"Yes, I remember Ronan and Ban, a centaur with a very aggressive attitude. He shouted at one of his herd, Firenze, when he saved me in my firth year from Voldemort and kicked him out when he tried to teach the children at Hogwarts a few years later. But aren't you from this herd then?"

"We're sorry for not introducing previously." The women said.

"My name is Vermelho Cobre from the Amazon tribe. I am their most important seer and also a magician, just like the others here.

"Yes, that´s true. I am Ìsvindur, the older male said. The magician centaur from the Tundra tribe. A herd witch roams over the arctic side of the planet, the North Pole, the north of Russia, Scandinavia and Iceland, to give you a view. I really got no idea how those centaurs here can live in one little forest." He added and sighted.

"Yes, me too. I am used to running along with my Fire herd through the deserts and mountains in Arabië and near there. My name is Remal al-sahra by the way. All three of us saw the coming of this prophecy in the stars and came here to hear it and accepted to guard the one it concerned to reveal ourselves and to explain what it meant as far as we knew. If you want to know, we are a few of those the prophecy spoke of."

"I see what you mean; ´followed in the shadows by the ones who knew of him.´" Raven said.

"Who else is in that group?"

"I am sorry," Luna said. "But, for our own and also your sake, we underwent a ritual to make it impossible to directly speak of each other when asked if that one does not want to reveal him- or herself yet. You will have to figure that out yourself. But two of them already hinted at you, so you shouldn't have a too hard time to find them. Do you know who I am talking about?"

"Of course, the ones who told me to speak to you were Hermione and professor Shiroi. But why were they called?"

"_That_, is a mystery to all of us. Normally prophecies choose whoever speaks them at the right time, when the ones who are meant to hear are there as well. But in your case, it almost seems random. Three centaurs from very different places from over the world, a few friends of yours, but also some students at this school you have never seen or spoken before. And even some humans and other creatures you have met just recently. They will come to you eventually. You do not need to worry about them just yet. The point is the prophecy keeps calling people. It just doesn't stop. It should, and that is what worries us as well. Always when you meet someone new who could be useful for the prophecy, he or she is called. If they decline, they hold no memories of it."

"You don't care about my relationship even if you're a Light witch?" He said, switching topic.

She studied his face for a while.

"No" she finally said. "My priority is following the prophecy, and therefore, you. I only followed the Light side because you did. Now, I'll just change sides together with you, and the rest of us. Since they accepted, they are bound to protect you now we know what it means, no matter what you choose."

"We have to go now." Ìsvindur said. We have talked for a long time and we all have to think about it and sort things out for ourselves. I wish you good luck with everything until we will meet again. Goodbye for now."

He turned around and gracefully disappeared, along with the other two, who told him goodbye likewise. Luna and he walked to the castle in silence. The only thing they said was a goodbye when they parted ways.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Indeed it was, but I guess this was only the beginning".

"See you tomorrow, I'm going to sleep."

His last though before falling asleep was:

'Luckily, they didn't continue that weird talk of them.'

–EttELKnS–

Two weeks flew by. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary, except talking to Tom when he could. He hadn't have got the chance to talk to either Hermione or professor Shiroi yet, and they didn't come to him either. He guessed they were too busy, or more likely, there were always other people around them who could overhear their conversation. Only Luna had talked to him once, although one couldn't really call it a good talk. She had whispered one sentence to him when passing by on the hallway.

"I've told them. They will let you know when they can and want."

The rest of the week he spent studying in the library, pretending to be busy with schoolwork but instead seeking everything related to prophecies and legends. Most he found what crap or worse, but there were some useful books.

Now he was in the library again, reading the legend of the inheritor of knowledge, but he found that the few things Remal al-sahra said about it kind of summarized the most important parts anyway, so he didn't bother reading it thoroughly. The only thing that caught his attention was a rough and colored sketch of a forest, with a bright red moon hovering above it. He was distracted from it by a little girl who was standing with a flushed face beside his table, a parchment scroll in her hand.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you?" he said calmly while closing the book.

"Uh… Uhm… I h-had t-t-to g-give you th-this from pr-professor Dumbledore!" she stammered, her eyes fixated on the table and red cheeks becoming even redder while she spoke.

She reached out her hand and handed the scroll over to him. He opened it. It read in an elegant handwriting:

_My dear boy._

_I am sorry for not contacting you earlier, but as you might understand, I was quite busy again. I would like you to meet me after next weekend, when you, as you will undoubtedly know, Can go to Hogsmead... We have a lot to discuss about your whereabouts last summer. I am also sorry about that, and that I could not keep you safe enough._

_I will see you then._

_P.S: I like sugarfeathers._

'Why does that man always write so indecipherable? It's so hard to read! Even **my** handwriting is better than this, and that says a lot! Mm, good that he reminds me of Hogsmead. I didn't know it was next weekend. I really hope Tom can come…'

"Of course I will come Harry, just wait for me, I'm sure you will recognize me soon enough."

"So you're not going to tell me how you will look like? How the hell am I supposed to find you in that mass then?"

"Oh, I'll tell you where to find me when you're there." 

–EttELKnS–

In the following week, Harry finally got to talk to Hermione. She didn't really tell him much, but at least he knew now that Ron wasn't one of his 'shadows' as they called themselves. She too accepted his chance in sides, although he could see she had a difficult time with it. He admired her. If Hermione had told him she was the lover of Voldemort, he would have flipped out. At least he had someone here in his house to talk about everything that bothered him now about the war sides. She also understood his viewpoint about magic now. He had realized that what Tom had said in his first year was utterly true. There is no good or bad magic, no Light or Dark. It's just magic, and it's for the people who use it to decide what they want to use it for. The ones, who divided it into black and white, without leaving space for any grey shades, were the humans themselves.

Also, this week, he had finally been able to let something appear from pure his magic, like they had learned in the training room with DADA. The subject had been split into two. At Monday, they had one hour theory of defense, and one hour practice. At Thursday, they spent one and a half hour in the training room, (which became three hours because of the time shift) and a half hour in their normal classroom, either having theory or trying to let something appear likewise, which appeared to be very, very hard. No-one had managed to get something more than a simple quill, and there were only four people who had managed that, being Harry, Hermione, Draco and a Ravenclaw boy named Raylin. Since there were only a few people following DADA since Snape had only accepted students with an O for their owls last year, the students from every house formed one class.

The other students were finally used to Draco, pansy and Blaise sitting at the Gryffindor table, or harry sitting with the Slytherins. They had decided to divide it equally, so no other friends of them would feel offended. Ron still didn't like Draco, and tried to speak as little t him as possible, which was off course fine by Draco, who absolutely didn't feel any urge to get to know Ron better. They had always been enemies. Even more then Harry and Draco had been.

He and Draco had tried to figure out who could be other shadows of his, but they just didn't have enough information about it. However, there were two who had come to him. Or rather, hinted at him, but he had immediately understood them. First there was, to his surprise, professor McGonagall. He was really glad with that fact. At least that was one less to worry about finding out about him and Tom. She had just smiled at him and told him he should follow his heart. He never knew she had that kind of kindness inside of her, but when she let her mask of the strict, cold professor fall, she was really nice. The other shadow was a Ravenclaw girl he had never spoken to before. She was apparently the best of her year, and has a strange talent to command wind. He guessed that was what she was 'chosen' for by the prophecy.

He was looking forward to Hogsmead. It was only one day away from now.

'Well, I hope Tom won't do anything to draw attention to him.'

"Harry, Harry, you know me better than that my love."

"Snort. Yeah right, like when you sent Pale to me"

"See you tomorrow and don't do anything stupid like sneaking out at night."

"You're one to talk about what is stupid and what is right to do."

"Mm, I'm afraid I don't have any arguments on that."

(Tbc)

* * *

><p>This chapter and all the ones until chapter VIII belong to Elfinmyth<p>

I'm only re-uploading it and then continuing it

by the way... Happy New Year

Please review

Isys


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes and the plot belong to Elfinmyth

**Adopted from: **Elfinmyth

**Beta: **charmedbaby21894

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter: **transmissions thoughts, minor-character death

**Nr words in this chapter: **4,853

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

Thoughts transmission

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

**–Hogsmead and Death–**

"… really Ron, you could at least **_try_** to be… ugh, leave it."

Ron, quickly ran over to Harry.

"Really, what is her problem?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what were you talking about?"

Harry was really not interested. Today he would finally, finally see Tom again. Talking to him in his head was just not the same. Ron began a long conversation full of complains against Hermione's behavior or something. He noticed Hermione looked slightly nervous too. Well, it wasn't every day you met with one of your former greater enemies. Harry couldn't suppress a grin.

"What? You think that's funny?" Ron said to him in disbelief.

Apparently he had said something and had expected Harry to nod or something. Then, Ron just grinned himself too.

"Ok, ok, I must admit there is something funny to that…"

Harry just shrugged. He wasn't hearing anything Ron was saying.

Hello Harry, nervous are we?

Shut up.Harry mumbled in embarrassment.

Alright. I'll tell you where I am. Where are you now?

For some strange reason, Ron wanted to take the longer forest path. Declaring it was much more beautiful…

So he's in a romantic mood? Maybe he has a crush on someone and wants to impress her.

Since when did you become a love-specialist?

Since last summer of course.

Merlin, he could just feel the smug grin on Toms face.

Well, he has a crush on Hermione, and she on him, but despite that, they're always quarreling. And they will never admit it to anyone anyway. Ah, we're almost at Hogsmead. Where are you?

Go to the statue of the mighty angels. It's in front of Flamings animal shop. Near The Hog's Head in case you don't know. I didn't want to sit right in the middle of the crowd. In case that little girl you mentioned sees me. What was her name again?

Ginny.

Yes, her. Although I don't know her, I'm sure she will recognize me if she notices me.

What, you look like your younger self?

Harry, dear, don't spoil the surprise!

Hey, you're the one who spilled it.

I never said anything literally…

Harry grinned. Suddenly, Ron began to speak to him again. He hadn't even noticed he had stopped talking before.

"Harry, didn't you say your boyfriend would be there? You'll introduce him to us, right mate?"

"Ron! I'm sure Harry will decide that for himself even without us asking!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude, just curious. What does he look like anyway?"

To be honest, Harry had no idea at all what he would look like. It might be like his younger self, but even like that, Harry had only seen him once, years ago.

"See for yourself…"

"So you'll introduce us?"

Strange, Ron reminded him suddenly of Pig, Ron's tiny, over-enthusiastic owl. Hermione began her complaints again, but Harry just laughed them away this time.

"Yes, yes I'll introduce you alright? Stop bothering about it! But, you might understand I want some… private time first. I'll pick you up at the Three Broomsticks at two o'clock, ok?"

They split ways. Harry was feeling a bit light in his head, the effect Tom always had on him. He wandered to the streets of Hogsmead. He had always arrived late here, when it was already crowded with people, but today, he was one of the first. An empty, deserted Hogsmead was strange, it just didn't look **_right_**. He huffed. An angel statue. How ironic. Why did everything have to remember him of angels? He turned around another corner. And then he saw him. He looked so beautiful in Harry's eyes that he forgot to breathe. He was indeed looking like a younger version of Voldemort. This time not sixteen, but about nineteen, twenty. Logically, for he told his friends Tom had already finished school. (The friends who didn't know that Tom was Voldemort.)

Breathe, Harry.

He blinked. Oh, yes, breathing. Why did he have to do that again? It was already hard to remain standing upright. Tom chuckled, stood up and walked to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I can tell from your reaction that you like this form, am I right?"

"Yes, you certainly are. Although I do miss your red eyes."

It was true; these bright blue eyes he had now just weren't…Tom. He couldn't read anything in them.

Tom smiled softly.

"Well, I can't face your friends while having blood-red eyes, can I? They might suspect something."

"Ron you mean, Hermione already knows remember? And from what I could tell, she's really nervous about it. So please behave." Harry said with a wicked smile.

"Don't I always behave?" Tom said mockingly, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes. Perfect looks, perfect character, perfect magic, and perfect behavior. I get it. How's home?"

"We missed you. It's hardly any fun when you're not there. I really don't know how I dragged myself through all those boring years of solitude. Only Bella is some fun to be around with, but after some time, even her craziness becomes annoying. Especially when she was chattering at me how cute I was looking like this. She nearly **_hugged_** me Harry. You really had some strange impact on her character. In a bad way. I much prefer the old Bellatrix."

"What, crouching wherever you went and licking your boots? What's the fun of that? If I were you, I would want to have servants whom I could consider as friends, or even family, who are able to stand up to you and not afraid to tell you if you've done something wrong. I have to admit, to belittle you and hugging you goes a bit far, but hey, that's Bella for you. You didn't hurt her for it, did you?" he said with slight worry in his voice.

"No, no, I was kind of in a hurry."

"Heh, I knew it, you couldn't wait to see me again could you?"

"Perhaps."

Before Harry could answer to that he was distracted by soft lips on his own. His mind activity went to zero immediately. He suddenly found himself pushed against a wall, his mouth being ravished. He gasped for air and moaned, resulting in Tom pushing his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry grasped Tom's hair and yanked at it, pulling his head down. Harry freed himself from the kiss, only to suck at the other boy's nape. Toms breathing became loud and uneven and Harry grinned, reaching for his lips again.

–I've missed this.– Harry hissed.

–So did I–

Harry tried to get into a more comfortable position, which was very difficult, considering he was stuck between Tom and the cold wall behind him.

–Why don't we just continue our… conversation on that bench there?– pointing at the stone bench around the statue.

Tom just chuckled and nearly dragged him to the bench as quickly as he could, dropping Harry down on it and watched him with a predatory stare.

"Mine"

They were still on the granite bench, Harry lying lazy and safe in Tom's arms, until Harry realized something, eyes widening.

"Damnit! I told them I would meet them at two! What time is it now?"

"Tempus… Well Harry, it seems you have to hurry, you have still seven minutes left, and it's at the other side of town. Is it alright if I stay here? You can bring them here, but I'd prefer not walking into the Three Broomsticks."

"Alright" Harry said, after he nuzzled Tom's neck and stood up. "See you. I won't take long."

He glanced once more over his shoulder when he walked away and saw Tom sitting there with his eyes closed, as if nothing could disturb him. He smiled once more and ran off to meet with Ron and Hermione. It was rather warm for a September morning. Despite the warmth, it was foggy, giving Hogsmead a mysterious atmosphere as he walked through the empty streets. So it hadn't just been the time. Tom just had sought out the most deserted place in whole Hogsmead. Smart. He speeded up, and nearly bumped into Draco and Blaise.

"Hey guys, how are you doing? I thought you wouldn't be here today?"

"True, but I thought working on that essay would take much longer. Have you seen Pansy? We've been looking all over for her, we can't seem to find her anywhere."

"No, sorry, but if I see her, I'll tell her you are searching for her."

"Thanks, how's Tom?"

"He's great. I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm rather in a hurry. I should have met with Ron and Hermione a few minutes ago. I'm gonna introduce them to my 'boyfriend'"

Blaise laughed.

"Can't we come with you? I would love to see their faces. Well, Hermione's that is. Are you ever planning on telling Ron?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but only if I'm sure he won't run off to Dumbledore the second after, or anyone in his family, which is just as worse. But if you want to come, that's fine by me."

They followed Harry, as he walked into the now crowded streets. He had finally entered the busy part of the town. He walked into the Three Broomsticks and his eye fell on Ron, who was waving to him, is smile faltering a bit when he saw Blaise and Draco.

"Hey mate, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I met these two," he said, pointing at his friends, "and they wouldn't let me go until I promised to take them with me too."

"Yes," Draco said, quickly adapting to the story, "Harry's boyfriend became a good friend of mine as well. I haven't seen him for a long time."

"That's great!" Hermione shrieked, obviously relieved it wouldn't just be Harry, Ron, herself and Voldemort.

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, but shrugged.

"More people mean more joy, I guess."

He didn't seem so sure of that fact himself, and Harry suspected he was just trying to convince himself.

"Well then," he cheered, "Let's go, but before that, I treat you all on a butterbeer, we can drink them when we're all together."

He went to the bar an ordered six bottles, leaving one for Tom. When they were walking outside again, Ron came to him again.

"That's odd, I just made a really stupid remark and waited to get scolded again, but Hermione didn't even blink. You think she's ill?"

"Maybe, or just tired from all the walking today."

Inwardly, he knew exactly what was wrong with her. He felt a bit guilty and slowed his pace to walk next to her.

"Hey, Hermione, you're alright? Really, he won't do anything. He even promised not to be rude to any of you."

She looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

"You got him to **_promise_** something? You got the bloody **_dark lord_** to **_promise_** something? Merlin Harry, if you have that kind of power over him…"

He grinned.

"Power? That's not it, he's really sweet when we're in private, although he would never show that on the outside. **_Don't_** ever mention to him I said that please. You're looking rather green. You sure you're alright?"

"Well, I'm starting to feel better now…"

He could tell she was lying, no matter how straight she tried to keep her face. Then, her eyes lit up a bit.

"Oh, and Harry? Here, she kept going after me, apparently furious you left her behind, so I decided to take her with me."

She reached into her jacket, and Pale slithered up her arm. He smirked. Of course, he was sure Pale wanted to have a word with Tom. She still hadn't forgiven the man for the box without breathing holes.

–Hello girl, I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to come that badly. You could have just asked you know? I can talk to you, but not mind read.–

–You can read **_his_** mind, why not mine?–

–Sigh. I explained that to you often enough. I'm not going to repeat that again.–

–I like the weather today.–

Harry sighted again. He had become used to Pale's sudden topic changes, but it still was annoying. If she changed the subject, she had decided the previous was over, and no matter what it was, she refused to say anything about it anymore. Or, as she put it: waste precious time of discussing past things, even if that 'past' was a mere second ago. How strange was it that she kept dwelling in the box incident, weeks ago. The only thing he could do about it was either play along, change topic again and hope they would come back on it, or distract her. Preferably with food. That would cause in her changing he mind sometime and talking about what he wanted. He decided on the first.

–I didn't know you liked fog.–

–Yes, I was born in a damp hole, in a part of the jungle that was always nearly invisible because of the thick layer of fog hovering above it. The only thing I can remember about my childhood is that fog if I came outside and the heat in the nest. And my mother's songs of course.–

–That's really sweet. The only thing I remember about my childhood is the murder on my parents, and after that, the numerous tasks, beatings and insults from the Dursleys.–

She looked at him with wide eyes. He had told her of the Dursleys before, but had always refused to say anything about his parents.

–Well, I just hope you killed the bastard who murdered them.–

Harry shifted uncomfortable. He didn't exactly kill him. Maybe he would tell Pale about that another time. He shot a nervous glance at Hermione, who was obviously trying to not scream and run away. She was quickly murmuring to herself from under her breath. Then, they turned around the corner, and not so to Harry's surprise, Tom was sitting just as how he had left him. He had never seen anyone who could stay in the same position for hours, but apparently, Tom could. Tom slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head, his eyes on Harry's, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, that took you long."

"Not as long as I could have."

"True."

Harry walked over and sat next to him, offering the bottle of butterbeer. Tom accepted it and casted a spell to remove the bottle cap. Then, he turned towards the others.

"Hey Draco, Blaise, good to see you again. I haven't spoken to you for a long time. We have much to catch up. And you must be Harry's other friends, am I right?"

Damn, Tom, you should take an acting job. If I didn't know better, I would say you had never seen them before.

Experience, love, all experience.

Ron approached him, reaching out a hand.

"Hey, I'm Ron. You must be Tom. Harry hasn't really told us a lot about you, but I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"Yes, I'm sure." Tom said in a soft, cool voice.

Harry almost sniggered out loud. If Ron only knew who Tom really was, Harry didn't think he would have said the same. He could see that Draco and Blaise had a hard time to remain a straight face as well. Then, he tensed as he watched Hermione stretch out her hand as well, while swallowing lightly.

"Hey. I'm sure you know who I am, seen as Harry has already told you about us." Her voice cracked a bit, but she continued nonetheless, as the Gryffindor she was. "I hope we too will be able to get along."

Tom's eyes widened slightly and took her hand in his, after which he shook it slowly.

"I hope so. At least Harry told me you have brains, so we can have decent conversations. Despite our… differences."

Ron frowned while watching them, concluding he had clearly missed something.

They spent hours talking, walking and doing a bit of shopping, and everything was going better than he had hoped. Hermione didn't look green anymore; instead, she had finally found someone who she could talk to about advanced magic and theories. Ron had become bored, and was now walking, or rather say shuffling, behind them, with a grumpy look on his face. Tom acted like the perfect boyfriend, and was even holding Harry's hand to make the picture complete. It had been a normal, happy day, like back in the summer. Pale was kind of angry at Tom for not speaking back to her, despite Harry's attempts to explain **_why_** he couldn't speak Parseltongue to her right now.

Suddenly, they were facing professor McGonagall. He felt a bit guilty. He hadn't told her Tom would be here today. She looked a bit shocked, when seeing all of them together. She threw a long glance at Harry, and then at Hermione, who just shrugged and mouthed something to her. Then, she nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Eldird. Is Hogsmead to your liking?"

Harry rolled his eyes. What did Tom see in those anagrams anyway? He thought it was a bit lame.

"Yes, very much professor, thank you." He said curtly.

They were interrupted with a high-pitched scream. They all snapped their heads to the direction where the scream came from. Professor McGonagall hurried towards the sound, followed by their small group. More screams and gasps erupted from the crowd. When they reached the center of a square and saw what was lying there, Harry felt suddenly sick.

Pansy looked like she was sleeping, but something in his head said she wasn't. Maybe it was the way her skin looked, white and lifeless, or maybe her position. She was lying on her back, arms in front of her chest, hands folded around a withering black and red rose. Her eyes were closed and her brown hair was loose, spreading under her head on the cold stone. A little red trail befouled her forehead, seeping out of a tiny hole, which, Harry realized, could only have come from a little pierce of a thorn. Not to kill her, maybe to leave a mark of some sort.

He felt secure arms pulling him close to a body. He wanted to cry, bury his head in Tom's chest, but he couldn't. All he could do was stand there; numb and trying to understand why. Why had anyone wanted to kill Pansy? She didn't have enemies. Only a few Gryffindors, but that was over after she had become friends with Harry. He swallowed heavily and leaned on Tom, looking up to the grey, clouded sky. A raindrop fell on his cheek. The voices had fallen silent. Everyone was now mourning, or either standing there in the rain that was beginning to fall, not knowing what to do but be silent as a sign of respect. He closed his eyes. What was that rose she was holding? It was almost if someone put it in her hands after killing her, setting a trail. Maybe, maybe his or her goal hadn't been Pansy's death. Maybe it was because she was friends with him. He stiffened. Why was no-one safe around him? First because of Voldemort, and now because of… someone else. He freed himself and looked at Tom, who was frowning at the body, (Harry refused to think of it as a corpse) confusion swirling in those blue depths. Then, a screech broke the silence.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DIDN'T YOU CAUSE ENOUGH SUFFERING TO ALL OF US?"

Everyone turned around, and Harry saw a very angry and desperate Ginny Weasley, shaking in rage, as tears sprang into her face. She was looking at Tom.

Shit. You need to get out of here. Now! Run, before the confusion is over!

And then, Tom turned around and ran away as Ginny shot a curse at him, inwardly cursing himself for his behavior, but not wanting to put Harry in danger. Just when he was out of town, he disapparated. He dropped down in his bedroom. He lifted the glamour and sat behind his desk. He dipped a quill in black ink and took a sheath of parchment. Slowly, he started to paint the sight of Pansy, dead on the ground, trying to remember as many details as he could, so he could try to find out any trace or sign of the one who had killed her. He rubbed his temples and sighted. Not really what he would have expected as a nice end of the day.

Meanwhile, Harry was still at Hogsmead, with Ginny sitting on her knees beside the body, crying. She had always been on good terms with the other girl from the first day the Slytherins sat at the Gryffindor table. The crowd had dissolved, leaving only a few people behind, Pansy's closest friend, being Harry, Blaise, Ginny and Draco, and further Hermione, McGonagall and Ron. Ah, poor Ron, he was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Finally, Ginny rose to her feet.

"Harry? Can I speak to you please? Alone?"

"Of course Ginny."

He was still too far away to refuse anything, but he knew now he had to explain them. Not only Ginny, but Ron as well. He mentally prepared himself. Ginny obviously thought Tom was the one who killed Pansy, even though Harry knew better. As did the rest, again leaving Ron out. The rain was pouring down now, so he motioned towards a little café. She nodded and followed him inside.

"Harry, do you realize who was standing next to you?"

She would understand, she would surely understand… but he wasn't too sure about that himself.

"Ginny, before I explain anything to you, you must know, what I'm going to tell you is not to be heard **_anywhere_**, by anyone, except the ones who are still outside with her."

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can only conclude from that, that you do know. Alright Harry, I won't tell anyone." She seemed to realize how serious it was, because she added: "I vow"

Harry gave her a tired smile.

"Thank you."

"**Murmelio**"

He pointed towards the only ones who were inside, two old wizards' playing cards and the barman. After that, he prepared himself and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I know who was standing beside me, as do you, obviously. And that was exactly the reason why I didn't want you to meet with my… boyfriend."

He heard her gasp, but didn't look at her, instead, he watched his hands, which he had folded under the table. He felt Tom's presence in his mind. Yet, Tom did nothing to stop Harry, instead giving him waves of comfort and confidence.

"I am aware of what you will think, not only of me, but of him as well. But you should know one thing: he didn't kill Pansy. She too was a good friend of his. As are Draco and Blaise. Obviously, now you'll probably realize where I really was during the summer. I couldn't tell Dumbledore of course, he would have skinned me alive if he knew."

She interrupted him.

"But Harry, think of what he has done! He killed numerous people, including your parents, almost including myself and my father. He broke minds, took torturing as a hobby… you don't honestly think he isn't going to hurt you?"

"Believe me Ginny, when I say he had plenty of opportunity to do so. Hell, I was ready to die that summer Ginny. I'm only sitting here now because of him."

He ran a hand through his hair. This was harder than he had thought. He would need to tell her everything. Including the Dursleys.

"He came to my house, after bringing the wards down at my home, ready to kill me. Little did he know that was what I wanted at that time. Every summer again, I'm getting beaten up till I can't walk anymore, can't think anymore, don't want to live anymore. But for some strange reason, he only ended up killing the Dursleys, leaving me alive and taking me back to his home. After that, he treated my wounds, took care of me in every way he could, gave me a family, and gave me power too. He understood me Ginny, like no-one ever did. Cared for me like no-one ever did. I think it's hard for you to understand how he can be like, since you only know his murderous and manipulating side, so-"

She broke him off.

"No, Harry, I know what you're talking about. Despite that it was an act at that time, I too felt safe at his words trough the diary. At first that was. But, Harry, do you trust him? Fully trust him?"

"Yes." He answered, without hesitation. "I trust him. With my life, as well as those of my friends."

"Then, I think it is not my place to judge you. Apparently, he has taken far better care for you then us, your friends, or even the people of the Order, who were assigned with the task to protect you. But don't think I'll ever forget what he did to me, or forgive him for that. But, Harry, can I ask you one more thing?"

"You don't have to. I know what you want to ask. The answer is yes, yes I love him."

And never forget that I love you to my dear. Tom smiled in his head.

Again, thank you for everything.

Oh, no. This time it is me who should say thank you. For defending me and dedicating your love to me.

Everything I said was true.

He smiled as he felt a warm feeling wrapping around his mind. He turned to Ginny again. Finally looking into her eyes.

"I won't be able to tell you everything, as much as I want to, but I have many secrets and things to do this year. I hope you will accept everything I said and think about it. But maybe, together, we can find out who killed Pansy."

"Yes, I would like to. I won't ask you anything more than you'd want to answer. By the way, does Ron know about him?"

"No, not yet. And I'm afraid he won't be as understanding as you, knowing him. Ginny, would you please do me a favor and tell him everything I said to you? Maybe you will be able to get it through. And remember. No-one else is allowed to hear from this, except Draco, Blaise, professor McGonagall, Hermione and Luna. And Ron obviously."

"How come professor McGonagall knows of this?"

"Sorry Ginny, another one of the secrets I cannot tell."

"Heh heh, at least I know now what the Order was talking about. You see, Fred, George and I overheard a meeting. Again. -They should really secure their meetings more carefully.- Anyway, it was about Voldemort not leaving his manor anymore, and some information they got out of an outer Death Eater, whom they had captured, about a second-hand Voldemort had now. Though they couldn't get anything more out of him, they were pretty upset by it. Dumbledore had been sure Voldemort had wanted no-one to share in his power. So they thought it was some sort of trap. How wrong they were huh?"

"Dead wrong" Harry grinned. "But what about the rest of the crowd who saw you yelling at Tom?"

"I think it all went too fast for them. Besides, everyone had their eyes on Pansy, not on you. I guess they only noticed you and Tom when I began shouting and hexing. They'll never know you were involved. Thank you for telling me all this Harry, I know it must have been hard for you to decide whether you could trust me with this or not. I won't betray your trust. Just don't expect me to like him. Actually, I think I'm going now, taking Ron with me. He will be seriously frustrated with not knowing what's going on."

"Thanks Ginny."

Well, that didn't go bad.

Indeed, I had thought she would be really prejudiced, especially after what my Horcrux did to her. I guess you shouldn't underestimate people, huh?

Yes.

He walked outside, gathering with the rest, watching Ron and Ginny leave together in silence. The rain was still pouring down in large streams, washing the streets clean. They were empty again. Harry watched the dark clouds and couldn't help but feel utterly sad. Pansy's body was gone. Presumably, McGonagall had taken it to Hogwarts. Everyone was quiet on their way back, even Draco. He walked down the path with his head down, the sound of a roaring thunder in his ears. Flashes of light were to be seen at the sky, but Harry didn't even notice them. He wasn't looking forward to his meeting with Dumbledore.

Everything will be just fine Harry, even if it looks now like the world is against you. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.

I hope so.

* * *

><p>This chapter and all the ones until chapter VIII belong to Elfinmyth<p>

I'm only re-uploading it and then continuing it

Please review

~Isys


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes and the plot belong to Elfinmyth

**Adopted from: **Elfinmyth

**Beta: **charmedbaby21894

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter: **transmissions thoughts

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,522

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

Thoughts transmission

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

–**Dumbles talk–**

He stood in front of the door leading to the headmasters' office. He felt nervous, despite his conversation with Tom the day before. They had tried to come up with a believable story by thinking about what questions Dumbledore could possibly ask. He hoped everything would work out as fine as Tom thought. He wasn't too sure himself. The old coot seemed to have something up his sleeve he had not foreseen almost every time Harry had spoken to him. He leaned his head at the door, and heard voices.

So he's got company then eh? I guess he can wait for me then a little while so I can mentally prepare myself.

He thought about Ron. He was sure Ginny would already have told him everything, but he had seen neither of them at breakfast, and his lessons would start in the afternoon. He woke up from his thoughts when the door before him swayed open. A grumpy Snape stalked out of the office, freezing when he saw Harry. He inclined his head a bit and whispered:

"Don't drink the tea he will give you. I just saw him putting something in there resembling Veritaserum. And the bowl with Sherbet Lemons probably isn't safe too."

Harry was startled. He had become friendlier with the Death Eater, but he still had been a bit wary about his loyalties. Now the last bit of indecision had been washed away. He smiled and whispered back:

"Thanks for warning me Severus. I won't drink anything. Oh, and _**he**_ wanted to have a word with you for something. You'd best meet him before Wednesday."

He watched as Snape nodded and hurried down the stairs. He sighted. So Dumbledore didn't believe his previous story at all. Why? Okay, it had been a bit unbelievable. But not so bad that someone would want to force the truth out of you with Veritaserum. Did the headmaster have more information than Harry knew? Maybe there were more spies among Death Eaters than known.

'But who? No Death Eater would be that stupid. If they are caught, they are killed.'

He was so busy with finding an answer that he hadn't noticed Dumbledore, who was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Harry? Aren't you going to come in? I have tea for you. And maybe you want a Sherbet lemon? They're absolutely delicious!"

'As if I would fall for that. Damnit, why is that coot always so cheerful when I'm not in the mood for it?'

Because he's Dumbledore. There is no other explanation for that.

Oh, hey Tom.

I think you need to go sit down Harry. Dumbles is watching you.

Oh, now I'm soooo frightened.

Bastard, just behave, okay?

Yes mum.

Harry… Tom growled.

Ok, ok, sorry. I'm just in a bad mood today.

Humph. As if I hadn't noticed _**that**_.

"Hello professor. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm sure you are surprised that I asked you to come here."

'Surprised, my ass.'

"But I was busy with… stuff… and I couldn't ask you to come here earlier. You are here for two reasons. First, about your summer. Could you tell me precisely what happened after Voldemort came to your house? You didn't quite give much information in your letter."

"Alright…"

Harry tried to act as if he hadn't been prepared for this at all, while he quickly emptied his teacup with a flick of his hand

"I was at my room, reading a bit, when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't really pay much attention to it, until I heard aunt Petunia scream. I wanted to go to the hallway to see what made her scream, when I…"

He made tears appear in his eyes, just like he had been practicing, and wiped them away with his hand. He saw Dumbledore looking at him with concern, some of his suspicion fading.

'HA! Take that you old goat!'

"I..I then heard someone scream _**crucio**_, over and over again, and I was sure it was Voldemort, coming for me. I thought I couldn't help my family anymore, so I quickly packed my most important things, and flew away on my broom. When I heard they were dead, I just felt so guilty. I should have done something… anything." He trailed of, seemingly consumed by his guilt.

"Now, now, Harry, don't be too harsh for yourself. I don't think you could have taken on Voldemort then, to be honest. Not so unprepared. Don't blame yourself for their deaths. The blame lies on the one who killed them."

Snigger. So I _**am**_ to blame. At least partially for Vernon.

Hey, I did all the work; don't give yourself too much credit for it.

"Thank you sir. I feel a lot better now. The whole time, I have had a burden on my shoulders, because I thought I would have been able to prevent their deaths. Well, I'm sure you want to know what I did after that?" he said while he straightened his shoulders.

"Please."

"Well, I didn't know if he was trailing me, so I couldn't go to Headquarters, in case he was. At first, I wanted to lead him astray, by flying to the Pyrenees, with the plan to fly back after that. I just happened to come across a little wizard village there. The residents were hiding for the war, and had set up wards to be invisible. I just happened to fly right through them, making the village visible to me. A few people there were sick, an there wasn't a medical in there, so I helped them to take care of some things, like gathering ingredients with my broom on places they couldn't reach. They didn't have anything but some improvised houses. Some of them didn't even have wands! Anyway, in exchange, they let me stay at their village. Hiding me away for the war. Some of them knew pretty advanced magic, some of which I'd never seen before. They taught me a lot too.

Strangely enough, I ran in to Draco Malfoy there. He appeared to have a summerhouse near that place. Firstly, I was afraid his dad would hand me over to Voldemort, but apparently, he and Narcissa became traitors to the Dark. Narcissa never forgave them for Sirius' death. He was close to her when they were younger. I also met some other Slytherin kids, like Blaise and… Pansy. They didn't want to become Death Eaters. That's how I became friends with them. I stayed there for weeks, until everyone at the village was healthy again. It was then, that I recalled that you might be worried about me, so I sent a letter to you. I had had so much on my mind that I hadn't thought about it before. I'm really sorry about it. How come you knew about Voldemort anyway?"

"I had sent some Order members to your house when I received notice of Dark spells that had been casted at your house. They came face-to-face with Voldemort, apparently. I don't know why he didn't attack them. He might have thought that he would find you in the summer. But what you told me is highly fascinating. I wasn't aware of a magical village in the Pyrenees. If you would tell me where it is, we could help them."

"I'm not sure. Maybe if I was there again, that I would recognize it, but I never saw it on a map or something."

"No problem, my dear boy, I'll gladly bring you there again."

Ughh.. I hadn't seen this coming. Told you he would have something we hadn't foreseen.

If it makes you feel better, I could set up a village somewhere. I have more than enough people. They would love to have a little holiday.

Yeah… especially because I said some didn't have wands.

I'll make something up love, no worries.

Sometimes, I forget how much influence you have when you're angry at them. Don't torture them _**too**_ much, ok?

I'll try…

"I would love that, professor. I've made a quite a few friends there and it would be great to see them again. By the way, after I left there I travelled around Europe with my Firebolt. There are interesting magical places, if you know where to look. Stone circles and old haunted castles, you know. I really learned a lot during summer."

"And who would have thought the Malfoys would ever become traitors to the Dark side? They would be the last I would name to switch sides."

Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't be the **_last._**

Shut up Tom.

What? It's true! The coot would never think **_you_** would switch sides. And he still thinks Severus is on his side. He's really leading the Light to its downfall because of his trust in people and second chances, right? What would his next step be? Introducing the Malfoys in the Order?

He would. Be sure of that. That man's mind is unbelievable. The Light is really fucked up to have him as leader, don't you think?

Indeed.

"And when did you change your appearance?"

Harry ran a hand through his long black strands. It had become a bit of a habit of his lately.

"I thought, since Voldemort has spies everywhere, that it would be nice if they didn't recognize me from one mile away. I rather liked it, so I kept it up. Before you ask though, I have no idea how they hid my scar. I thought there was no way to do that, but there was a guy who was specialized in hiding and concealing magic."

"That was also the one who set up the invisibility wards?"

"Quite so."

"Very well. And what about that snake of yours? Not to be rude, but I overheard your conversation when you got her. Something about a boyfriend?"

Dumbledore watched amused while Harry reddened.

"Yes, I met someone there. Not in the Pyrenees, but on my later travels. He heard me speak Parseltongue once, and decided Pale would make a nice present. Pale is still pissed at him by the way. He forgot to make some air holes. The poor thing still isn't over it."

Yes yes Harry, I understand the hint. Shut up about it.

Sorry love. She said I should keep bugging you about it.

That annoying little…

Snicker. I don't want to hear what you're going to do to her, so please spare me the details, okay?

"Well, I think that was everything Harry. And I also know by now what Mr. Weasley meant."

"What?"

"Oh, Ronald came to me yesterday. He spurted into my office, shouting you were dark or something. He was gone before I could get a chance to calm him down and ask him properly what was going on. Did you tell him you spent your summer partly with the Malfoys?"

"Yes. He didn't seem to like it, but I didn't think he would come to unjustified conclusions. I can assure you, I haven't become dark because of my stay at the Malfoys, as I told you before."

Damn. Harry, I don't think he agrees with your choice of sides.

Shit. I hope he didn't hurt Ginny. That explains why he wasn't at breakfast. Maybe I should have a little _**chat**_ with him later.

You mean you're going to scare the hell out of him? Good, I didn't like him.

"Well, now everything about that is cleared up, we can get to the second point, but, as I see it's nearly lunch time already, we may save that for another time. You see, I wanted to continue your lessons from previous year about Voldemort, including trying to find out the location of his other horcruxes. It's a pity that the locket was a fake, but hey, look on the bright side. It didn't get me killed!"

The_** bright side**_ he calls that. What is the bad side of it then?

Tom…

Yes, yes, I'll shut up. Oh, Severus is here. I might as well welcome him in the chat.

Please do that. Maybe you can tell him my story of the summer so he can pass it on to Lucius.

Good idea Harry. It would be very unfavorable if the stories didn't match. Especially since he will have to get a summerhouse in the Pyrenees somewhere.

Oops. Ah whatever, he has money enough. And house-elves. Double oops, I shouldn't think like that since I'm a member of Hermione's SPEW…

He heard Tom chuckle. He had told him everything about the horrible SPEW and how Hermione tried to recruit everyone for it.

"Now, Harry. I'm afraid you have to leave my boy. We will continue this conversation later."

Harry shouted his goodbye while running down the stairs.

So… you think I passed his test?

Fairly well, if I may say so. You even acted like the Veritaserum had worked for a moment right?

Of course. I'm not_** that **_stupid. Even he will see that cup is empty. Severus is really a live saver.

True. And you're saying that because I have to reward him for that, right? You're way too soft at some times Harry. But well, I will.

Thanks. How's home?

Uhmm, Harry, I told you about that yesterday.

No, you only talked about Bella being crazy, which I could have guessed on my own, and then dragged me to the bench.

Mm, I suppose. There isn't really much more to say, Nagini is grumpy because you aren't there anymore, -she just loved it to gossip about me with you, didn't she?-, and the house-elves aren't listening to anyone as a protest. You've made quite some friends among them too. And of course, the Death Eaters are more scared than ever that I might flip out, because I don't get to see you. I haven't told them about our connection. Firstly, I want to earn some of my lost respect back. You really get on my soft side way too much.

Ooooh, so you have one after all? Good to know.

His conversation was broken off when he turned around another corner. He froze. Ron was holding Ginny against the wall by her throat and throwing threats at her. Harry grabbed his wand and blew him off her. He quickly walked over to her. She had sunk on the floor, quietly sobbing. He glared at Ron and said in an icy voice,

"And just _**what**_ are you doing to her?"

"Traitor!" Ron spat.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Harry! I made him take an Unbreakable Vow, but clearly didn't cover everything!"

"What did you make him agree too?"

"To not tell anyone anything about you and Voldemort, Tom or Death Eaters involved when someone who didn't already know about it could hear it. I also said he had to stick to your version of the story about your summer, and lastly, to not say anything about the Slytherins and you, or the Slytherins and the Dark Order."

"Damn. It covers most, but not everything. He can tell everyone I'm dark, as long as he doesn't mention Tom or other Death Eaters. He ran off to Dumbledore, who, luckily, didn't believe him. How much did you tell?"

Suddenly he caught sight of Ron, who tried to escape, but Harry was quicker.

"**Petrificus Totalus!"**

Ron fell down, his face to the floor. Ginny continue talking.

"He appeared to take it well, so I pretty much told him everything you told me. It was only after I had finished that he became angry at me and hit me, calling me a traitor as well for backing you up. I didn't think too much of it, for I thought the Unbreakable Vow would keep him from telling anything. For example, he can't tell Dumbledore you're a Death Eater or something."

"Which I am not, technically."

"You're not? Why not? I thought you were with Voldemort now. You said you were his second."

"I am, but I'm not marked, and so, not an official Death Eater. And because I am not, he can't command me around either. Not that he wants to. I he does, I run off to Nagini. She has _**a lot**_ of blackmail on him she'll gladly borrow to me when I need it."

"Nagini? Voldemort's creepy snake that attacked dad?"

"Uhmm, yes. If you get to know her –and are able to talk to her- she is really nice. She just does whatever she can to help Tom. Or me. I think she prefers me over Tom. She has blackmail on me too, but she never wanted to hand it over to him." He grinned.

"So, any news on Pansy?"

"No, sadly enough. Dead trails everywhere. Nothing leading to any hints. We are to investigate that rose she was holding next. It was a rather rare species, so maybe we'll find out something."

"What are you going to do with Ron?"

"I could obliviate him, but if he ever suspects me again of working with Tom, and he says something about it, he'll die because of the Vow."

"He'll be killed anyway. If not now, later, because he knows too much about you. Might as well take a chance."

"Gin? Are you alright? I thought you were Light and liked your family."

"I've been thinking. Without you, the Light is fucked anyway. By the way, Ron never treated me nice. Actually, he was either rude, annoying, or violent to me, as proven today. I decided to switch sides. You're one of the only ones who've been really nice to me. I don't know about the rest of my family. Can't you do something about it? Maybe it's childish of me, but can't you try and talk him into not hurting my family if I join you?"

Harry sighted.

"I can ask. I don't know if he will do it, but I can always try at the very least. Are you sure?"

"Yes. That was what Ron was going on about today actually. He found out somehow. Maybe he was spying on me. Is Herm with your side?"

"Actually, she's somewhere in between. But, seeing how she was talking to Tom at the end of the day, she might consider switching sides. I won't ask her. She'll come to me if she wants to, and if she doesn't, that's fine by me too. Now, I don't know when or how you can join us, but I can think of something. And you clearly need to be introduced to some other persons. But first: **Finite incantatum**, **Obliviate!**" he shouted at Ron

They left him in the corridor and walked to lunch.

–EttELKnS–

Again, weeks passed. Ginny had been introduced to Tom properly, who went along with her surprisingly well, although Ginny was wary of him first. Harry also introduced her to the centaurs, Luna, Hermione and the rest of the known shadows, which had been expanded to a group of seventeen people already. They had come to Harry, either at school, and one time, when he had snuck out to Hogsmead to meet Tom. He had entrusted him with the secret of the Marauders map and the passageway in Honeydukes. There were a lot of people in the 'shadows' he didn't know, students and older witches and wizards. The greatest shocks were Tonks, Fred and George, and Neville.

Harry and Draco had finally figured out why everyone was chosen. They had either just a lot of knowledge, like Hermione, or they had a special ability, Like Tonks with her Metamorphagus-ability, or they were specialized in something, like Fred and George in everything that had to do with inventing stuff and creating spells.

Ginny had been delighted when she had seen who all were in the 'shadows'. She was disappointed when she found out she couldn't become a part of it. Instead, she concentrated on her Death Eater training she received from Harry in the Room of Requirements. She had joked about it, saying she had a private DA now, as in Death Army. Harry had immediately Diffindo'd the name in the wall, which made Ginny choke with laughter. She had suggested he should train the shadows who wanted too. He had brought it up in one of the now regular meetings, and some indeed wanted to be trained. Luna had been right they would follow Harry everywhere. They accepted his new side the moment he said it, without muttering or horrified looks. He now used the newly created Death-Army-Chamber-version of the Room of Requirements to train about half of the shadows, Ginny, Draco and Blaise.

Pansy had been buried on the ground of her manor. All her friends had been there, including Harry, who was swearing revenge from under his breath. Ron wasn't a problem anymore and Dumbledore hadn't asked him anything about his outburst, seeing him and Harry act friendly again together. Everything was going just fine as it was.

–EttELKnS–

Harry was sitting in the library, when he suddenly felt someone grab him from behind, immediately covering his mouth with a hand. He spun around and gasped.

"Tom! What the _**hell**_ are you doing here?"

(Tbc)

* * *

><p>This chapter and all the ones until chapter VIII belong to Elfinmyth<p>

I'm only re-uploading it and then continuing it

Please review

~Isys

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: **www(doc)facebook**(doc)**com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
